The Legend Begins
by Janus3003
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire has launched a massive attack on the kingdom of Hyrule, and war has broken loose. In the midst of it all is a young man named Link. Novelization of The Legend of Zelda, the first game, with more characters & events. Zelink.
1. The War Begins

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. All original characters are the property of me.

This story is based on the first Zelda game, just to avoid some confusion. To be specific, I mean "The Legend of Zelda," not whatever Zelda game you believe to be chronologically the first one.

* * *

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS_**

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter 1: The War Begins

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Princess Zelda ran down the torch-lit hallways of Hyrule Castle, trying to tune out the sounds of the battle outside. She screamed as a Hylian soldier was thrown straight through a stained-glass window, his body riddled with crossbow bolts. Ganon's army had attacked without warning and without mercy. Thousands were being slaughtered as the Hylian Royal Army fought back against the onslaught. Zelda threw open a large wooden door, ran inside a room, and locked the door.  
"My lady," a priest said, "What are you doing here? You should be with your father."  
"Ganon's come for the Triforce of Wisdom!" Zelda cried. "We cannot allow him to obtain it!" She was almost hysterical. Impa, Zelda's elderly nursemaid, stepped out of the shadows, placing a comforting arm on the princess.  
"Shush, child," she said quietly. "Is there anything that we can do, Orpheon?"  
"Yes," the priest said. He picked up a small, ornate box. Large rubies, sapphires, and emeralds could be found on it. He opened the box, a bright light emanating from it. Inside could be found a golden triangle. The Triforce of Wisdom. Just looking at the glowing relic put one in awe. Orpheon placed it on a stone alter.  
"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, a bit calmer now.  
"With your permission, my lady, I am going to send this piece of the Triforce to the depths of the most dangerous ancient temple in all of Hyrule."  
"What? I thought that they were all sealed off."  
"They were. That is why it is the safest place for it to be. Do I have your permission to do this? I normally require your father's leave, but he obviously can't make the decision at this time. Remember that it is very possible that we may never retrieve the Triforce." Zelda thought about this for a moment. The banging on the door helped her decide quicker.  
"Do it. We have to keep it out of Ganon's hands."  
"As you wish." The priest closed his eyes. His hands moved ceremoniously, sparks of magic of all sorts of colors following them. The Triforce grew even brighter. The priest began chanting arcane words, his voice growing louder and deeper. Its sound also changed, as if several were speaking and not just one. The door was broken open just as the Triforce disappeared. A dog-like Moblin shot Orpheon in the heart with a black-shafted arrow as another shot the old man in the forehead.  
"Milady, this way!" Impa shouted, but it was too late. Moblins had already grabbed Zelda.  
"Impa, run!" Zelda screamed, struggling against her captors. "Find someone that can help us! FIND SOMEONE!" Impa dove behind a table as crossbow bolts were shot straight at her. Luckily, the Moblins didn't care about her and didn't bother to chase the old woman as she made her way through a secret passage.

"What news?"  
"They're falling back, my lord. In a few moments, we will have complete control of the castle."  
"Good. Tell the captains to keep up the fight."  
"Yes, my lord." The general rode back toward the castle to carry out his orders. Ganondorf Dragmire, sitting on his black stallion, looked over the destruction his army had caused, thoroughly pleased with the outcome. Screams and the sound of clashing swords filled the air. Hyrule was one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Its stone castle was built at the dead end of a canyon, making a frontal assault the only available option. Magical wards protected it from avalanches. It was virtually impregnable. But when caught off guard and completely overwhelmed, the castle could be taken. A group of Moblins approached him, carrying Hyrule's princess, Zelda. She looked at him, an odd mixture of fear and defiance clear in her crystal blue eyes.  
"My lord," the Moblin captain spoke. "We have brought you the princess."  
"I can see that, General Crush. Now, give me the Triforce." The Moblin was silent.  
"Lord Ganondorf," Crush slowly spoke, "it wasn't there. The pointy ears got rid of it."  
"General Crush, I gave specific orders that you would bring me the princess as well as the Triforce of Wisdom."  
"I know, my lord, but I-" In a flash, Ganon had drawn his sword and decapitated the Moblin. Zelda gasped, fear now the only evident feature in her eyes. The other Moblins were doing their best to hide their discomfort. Ganon sheathed his blade.  
"Put her in the prisoners' carriage and take her back to the castle." He began to shout to his army. "Find out where the Triforce was sent! Reward to the one that brings me the king!"

It was a bright day, and two young adventurers on horseback were racing through the forest. One had long brown hair, and was clad in a green tunic with a coat of chainmail beneath it, and brown pants and a shirt beneath that. He had a long green hat, leather gauntlets and boots, and a broadsword hanging from his belt. The other had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore a white shirt, black pants, and a red jerkin. He was wearing chainmail as well, and a katana was strapped to his back.  
"You're not winning this one, Nathan!" the brunette taunted.  
"That's what you think, Link!" Their high-speed race continued, the riders dodging low-hanging branches. Laughter could be heard from both of them.  
"You'll have to be faster than that!" Link said.  
"Hey, what's going on up there?" Nathan replied, looking ahead. Four Moblins surrounded a short old woman.  
"This could get interesting," Link commented, grinning. Moblins weren't known for their intelligence. One of the Moblins knocked the woman down. All four of them laughed, as the woman cowered in fear.  
"Excuse me!" Nathan called out in an innocent voice. The Moblins looked at the two young men. "Excuse me, but I'm new to Hyrule. Tell me, is it customary for the people of this country to attack old women? It doesn't seem very valorous to me, but unless cowardice and valor are the same thing to you, don't let me stop you!"  
"What!?" shouted the lead Moblin, his temper getting the better of him.  
"Oh, forgive me if I've offended you," Nathan replied. He looked around. "I had heard of the beauty of this country, but I see that it's only in the scenery, and not in gentlemen such as you." The Moblins began to approach him, clubs ready.  
"Shut up, pointy-ear!"  
"My, I'm sorry if I offend! I did not mean that harshly! This is a wonderful country you have here! The sights! The sounds! The smells!" He sniffed in the Moblins' general direction. "Wait, no, not the smells." The Moblins had had enough. The leader raised his club, and Link shot him in the throat with his bow. Nathan reared his horse back, its hooves kicking two Moblins in the face. Link shot the last Moblin as it fled.  
"Sometimes, I feel sorry for these fools," Link said. He dismounted and helped the old woman up. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, thank you," she said, trying to catch her breath. "It's nice to see that there are some nice young men left these days." The woman was very short. Her face was old and wrinkled, but her eyes showed the vast amount of wisdom that she held. Her white hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Hanging from her neck was a medallion bearing the crest of the Royal Family.  
"I am Link, son of Arn. This is Nathan, son of Tannis. What's your name?"  
"My name is Impa. I am the nursemaid of the princess Zelda." Link and Nathan were confused.  
"Wait," Nathan said, "if you are the nursemaid of the princess, then what are you doing all the way out here?" Impa's eyes filled with tears.  
"Hyrule Castle has been taken over..."  
"What?" Link and Nathan both said. This was certainly news to them.  
"Who did this?" Link demanded.  
"Dragmire... Ganondorf Dragmire..." the old woman collapsed into Link's arms, crying hysterically.


	2. Power's Tragic Price

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. All original characters are the property of me.

* * *

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS_**

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter 2: Power's Tragic Price

* * *

Ganon was furious. Completely livid. The battle had not gone the way he wanted at all. It was true that they had taken the castle, but that was not his point in attacking. The princess had been captured, but the king and prince had escaped. Several Hylian soldiers seemed to disappear off the face of the planet. They had not acquired the Triforce of Wisdom. This infuriated Ganon most of all. He needed the strength obtained from the Triforces of Power and Wisdom to conquer Hyrule with ease. The Triforce of Courage would also be useful; with it, he could take on the entire world. However, it had been lost for centuries. There was no known way to even find a clue about its whereabouts. Ganon yelled and smashed his desk, his powerful hands flaming as he did so. A thought came to the dark sorcerer's mind. It was desperate, but necessary. He called to his lieutenant, Mandrag.  
"Yes, my lord?" said Mandrag, bowing as he entered. He was a gaunt-looking Hylian man, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
"We must begin the ceremony at once." Mandrag was shocked.  
"My lord, why now? Without the Tri-"  
"Much must be risked for glory. Gather the Mages."  
"Y-yes, my lord."

It was nearly 10 PM, and Link and Nathan were in their room at an inn in the small town of Rauru, planning. Impa had told them about the attack on the castle, the saving of the Triforce, and the princess's capture. She implored them to rescue Zelda. After some discussion, they finally agreed to do so.  
"They'll be in the Lost Woods tomorrow morning," Link said, pointing at the map. "We can easily ambush them."  
"You'd think that someone like Ganon would have used magic for this."  
"Probably doesn't have enough power."  
"Maybe. Or he was focusing on the castle. He probably doesn't expect a couple of guys with swords to run in and 'save the day,' either."  
"You're probably right, Nathan. Anyway, Impa said that there was a group of Moblins and Goriyas escorting her, right?"  
"Right. I don't see a problem with that, unless there happens to be a ton of them."  
"Okay. Leave at dawn?"  
"Fine by me. Just one question. What do we do after we save her?" Link hadn't thought of that.  
"Well," Link sighed, "I don't know."  
"We're not soldiers, Link. And there's no way that the two of us could make a real difference in this war."  
"I know, Nathan, and I didn't say that we would. I'm not planning on fighting Dragmire, anyway. The army can handle him."  
"Imagine facing Ganon himself…"  
"Sure, Nathan. Like that will happen anytime soon." They both laughed. "So… have you ever seen the princess?" Link asked.  
"No, but I've heard that she's really pretty."  
"I've heard the same thing."  
"That'll be a relief. Remember the last so-called 'fair maiden' that we rescued?"  
"How could I? We were told that she had been taken by Moblins."  
"And she turned out to be a Moblin herself," Nathan finished. He shuddered.  
"Didn't she fall for you at first sight?" Nathan hung his head at the memory.  
"Yes, Link. She did."  
"I never would have guessed that your first kiss would be from a Moblin."  
"Shut up, Link."

_The next morning…_

King Harkinian of Hyrule was a noble man. His hair was brown, but graying. He had a small beard on his chin. His 21-year-old son, Prince Talius, rode alongside of him. A company of soldiers followed them. They had known about Ganon's plans for quite some time, but had been dead wrong in the assumption of when he would attack. Because of this, many had died. There was a hidden underground tunnel leading out of the castle and into the fields. They had used this to escape. Luckily, Ganon's minions were unable to find it. Harkinian couldn't stop worrying about his daughter. He didn't know what had happened to her. She was so much like her mother. If he lost her, it would have been like losing his wife a second time. Another worry came. If Ganon had retrieved the Triforce… The King's thoughts were interrupted as arrows flew into the group. Wolf-like Goriyas jumped out from behind trees and bushes, flailing crude swords.  
"Return fire!" Harkinian ordered, drawing his sword, his son and the other soldiers doing the same. The archers quickly fired a volley of arrows into the mob of Goriyas. A battle ensued.  
"Spread out! Don't let them surround us!" The sound of swords clashing filled the air. Screams came from both the Hylians and the monsters. Harkinian turned to see a Goriya raise its sword, about to strike him. Suddenly, its arm had been chopped off.  
"Are you all right, my lord?" asked Ammon, the captain of Harkinian's bodyguards. He stabbed the Goriya.  
"Yes, thank you, Ammon." Ammon, Harkinian, and Talius stuck together and fought, blood flying through the air. Loud, high-pitched sounds were heard, as if something was flying over the combatants. Wizzrobes appeared along the nearby ridge. Each wore long black robes with red symbols, their demonic faces barely visible beneath their hoods. One fired a stream of burning flames from its hand, hitting a Hylian in the face. He screamed shrilly as the skin on his face was burned off. When it was over, only his charred skull remained, his armor now smoking and black. He fell off his horse and onto the ground. In response, the archers again open fired, killing several Wizzrobes, each letting out ear-piercing screams.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours but had only been minutes, what was left of the monsters began to flee. The Hylians continued to slay their foes as they left. Only a few Goriyas made it back to the forest. Harkinian glanced at Ammon.  
"Yes, my lord," Ammon said, slightly bowing his head. He turned to a group of men. "Hunters! Forward!" Ammon and a group of twenty men rode off into the forest to hunt down the remaining Goriyas.  
"Are you all right, my son?" Harkinian asked.  
"Yes, Father." Harkinian sadly looked towards the forest.  
"You understand that we cannot let them escape and give our position to Ganon."  
"Yes, Father."  
"Good." He looked back towards the men. They had not lost much. Harkinian sighed with relief.

Princess Zelda was frightened. She desperately wanted to escape, but had no chance. There was a spell on the carriage that kept her from using any sort of magic, and she knew that she didn't have the strength to break open the carriage door. She rested her head against the barred windows. She didn't know what Ganon wanted with her. All she knew is that she didn't want to be his prisoner. She had heard of the physical and psychological torture that he dealt his prisoners, and certainly did not want to be a victim of that. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. She heard one of her guards growl.  
Nathan and Link boldly stood in the middle of the road, looking at the carriage. Five Moblins and five Goriyas flanked its side, with another Moblin driving it. Nathan held something behind his back.  
"What do you want, pointy-ears?" a Goriya demanded.  
"We are citizens of the great nation of Hyrule, and willing servants of King Harkinian. We demand the release of our country's princess," Link responded. The monsters cackled.  
"We not give her back. We kill you!" a Moblin responded.  
"Wrong answer," Nathan said. A hissing sound was heard. Nathan suddenly threw a bomb at the monsters. It would only be three seconds until it exploded. It landed at the feet of the Moblin. The creature stood there, paralyzed in fear, while the other monsters backed off. The fuse was growing shorter and shorter. The monsters began to push each other to get away. It quickly reached its end, but nothing happened. The monsters began to laugh.  
"You fools," said the Moblin, looking back at Nathan and Link. But they weren't there. Suddenly, a Goriya in the back cried in pain as the blade of a katana was thrust straight through him. A Moblin did the same as a broadsword poked out of his stomach. The monsters roared and turned to attack. Nathan ran up to a Goriya and rolled over its shoulder, stabbing it in the back as he did so. He quickly ducked below a second Goriya's attack, and slashed it across the stomach. Nathan elbowed the next one in the face. It hit its head against the carriage's metal bars and fell. Nathan slammed his foot in its throat. The last Goriya kicked him in the chest, knocking him back to a nearby tree. Nathan dodged its next attack, the Goriya's dark sword hitting the tree instead. It quickly ripped its blade from the tree. Nathan punched the Goriya, knocking it down on the monster that Nathan had just hit beforehand. Its sword stabbed its comrade, and Nathan finished it off.  
Meanwhile, Link was battling the Moblins. He cut the first across the chest. The next fired its crossbow. Link quickly moved his blade in front of his face, barely deflecting the bolt. He knocked the crossbow away and stabbed the Moblin. He chopped off the head of the next one, and raised his sword to attack the next. It upper cut him in the face, knocking him down. It raised its halberd, about to strike. Link rolled out of the way and kicked it in the stomach. The Moblin bent over in pain as Link jumped back up. He stabbed him in the chest.  
Nathan grabbed the driver of the carriage, who had been sitting there the entire time, completely terrified. He threw it to the ground and thrust his sword beneath its chin. It gulped.  
"Now," Nathan said slowly, "I want you to get out of here. Give me your keys, take a horse, and go tell Ganon what happens when he tries to overthrow Hyrule." The Moblin nodded and did as it was told. Link and Nathan watched as it rode off. They wiped the blood from off their swords and faces and sheathed them. Nathan unlocked the back of the carriage and opened it. The princess slowly got out as the two adventurers backed up and kneeled before her.  
"No, don't kneel, please," she said. They both nervously stood up. Princess Zelda was ecstatic over the amazing turn of events. "Please, what are your names?" The princess studied her two rescuers. She thought that they were both rather handsome, despite their sweaty faces and dirty, bloodstained clothing.  
"I am Link, son of Arn," the brunette said.  
"I am Nathan, son of Tannis," the blonde responded.  
"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," she said, feeling that it was appropriate to properly introduce herself. "I thank you both for your service."

The large Gathering Room was made of black stone, its roof held by thick, tall, dark marble columns. To Ganon's minions, a wonderful event was about to take place. To the people of Hyrule, and the rest of the world, a terrible one. Ganon stood in the center of the room. The Triforce of Power was on a pedestal in front of him. Cloaked magicians were on his left, right, and behind him. Each was in a group of six. Ganon turned to his minions.  
"My people," Ganon shouted, "our time has come!" The monsters roared. "Long ago, the Dragmire family ruled this country! We had but one mistake; we let impurities in the nation flourish! They rose up and destroyed their government! They took over the land, and have ruled it ever since! But no longer, restoration has come! Now, we will have all the glory, and we will make them pay for what they've done! We will show them that we are higher! We must defeat this vermin, and purify Hyrule!" The monsters roared again. Ganon gave the signal to the Mages to begin the ritual. Ganon's minions quieted down as the Mages began to move their hands in a ceremonious manner, chanting in a dark tongue. Red beams shot from their hands towards Ganon, raising him and the Triforce into the air. The beams disappeared, and one shot from Ganon to the Triforce. He closed his eyes, feeling more powerful by the moment. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder shook the world. Frightening images of thirteen wolves ran all around the room, snarling, blood dripping from their fangs. Eleven hissing snakes appeared as well.  
Suddenly, Ganon felt pain. Intense pain. He bent over, screaming, but an unseen power forced his back straight and his arms and legs outward. His head was forced to look upward. The images of snakes and wolves entered him through his mouth. The pain was unbearable, but the unseen power clutched his throat, keeping him from crying out. Light shot from his eyes, mouth, hands, and feet. His minions were terrified, and quickly began to flee from the room. Eventually, Ganon was alone. His body began to change. He felt his muscles bulge. Three spikes shot out from his arms, his blood running down each. His eyes bulged. He felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets. The pain stopped, and his eyes began to glow red. His skin became an olive green.  
The Triforce was glowing brightly. It suddenly came to him, and became one with him. Ganon slowly floated to the floor. He stayed on the ground, exhausted. Ganondorf Dragmire had achieved immense power, but he had also paid a tragic price.


	3. Drakyira

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. All original characters are the property of me.

**LadyAkki45**: To answer your question, Ganondorf is a more monstrous version of his OoT self.

**Rai Dorian**: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I'll be sure to work on that.

**_LINK, THE ANNOYANCE SLAYER INFO_**  
**Somebody was offended by the fact that LtAS is written in script format and reported it. It has been deleted.  
****I will rewrite the latest chapter in the normal format, and continue from there. If any of you want the rest of the series, email me at:  
****j a n u s 3 0 0 3 a t t . n e t  
****Remove the spaces. I put them there to see if it will help avoid junk mail. I will also eventually post Take Two and Return of Evil on K a s u t o . n e t.  
****Thank you, and I'm sorry that this has happened.**

**-Janus Kamaren**

* * *

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS_**

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter 3: Drakyira

* * *

"Who's hungry?" Nathan and Zelda both admitted to the rumblings in their stomachs. Link looked to Nathan.  
"I snipe them, you fry them?" he asked.  
"Same as always. We don't want you burning down all of Hyrule." Link dug through his equipment and pulled out a bow and a quiver full of sharp, broad-tipped arrows.  
"The sun's setting," he said, "I'll be back before long." He headed off into the woods.  
"I better get a fire going," Nathan commented, starting to put some wood in a pile.  
"I'll help."  
"That's okay, your Highness. I can take care of it."  
"I'm still going to help. And call me Zelda."  
It was one day after Link and Nathan had rescued Princess Zelda. After thanking them several times, she told them about Miniras, the Hylian fortress hidden deep within the mountains. It was as strong, if not stronger, than Hyrule Castle. It was large enough to hold all the civilized people of Hyrule. It was true that many families had to share rooms together, but that was the least of the people's worries. Link and Nathan were surprised when they heard that it really existed. As children they had been told stories about it, but thought it was just stories. In fact, only the Royal Family, its closest friends, and the village leaders knew of its existence and location. Not even Ganondorf knew about it. Zelda told them that that's where everyone would go, and where her father would be, if he was still alive. She was rather quiet after that, worried about the condition of her father and brother. Only the news of Impa had brought a small inkling of joy to her heart.  
The two of them collected pieces of wood and after a few minutes had a fire going. They sat, watching it burn.  
"So what is it exactly that you and Link do?" she asked.  
"We're adventurers, to put it bluntly. We wander the land in search of… well, adventure."  
"Don't you have homes? Families?"  
"Nope," Nathan responded. "Well, we both have our own little houses, but we don't stay in them very often. And both our families are dead."  
"What happened?"  
"My mother died giving birth to me. My father…" Nathan stopped talking, looking to the ground.  
"I'm sorry," Zelda said, "I didn't mean to dig up anything."  
"It's okay. I just… I just find this painful to talk about."  
"So how do you know Link?" Zelda asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
"We're childhood friends. After we lost our parents, all we really had left was each other. So we decided to stick together. Both of us wanted to see the outside world, and seeing as how no one was going to miss us, we packed up and left." Zelda looked at Nathan. It surprised her that what seemed to be such carefree young man was really full of painful memories. She wondered if Link was the same way.  
Nathan looked back at Zelda. Her blue eyes were among the most beautiful he had ever seen. He noticed that she was looking back at him and they both immediately looked back to the fire, blushing lightly.

Meanwhile, Link was in the forest, hunting. He saw a small, plump, brown rabbit hopping along. Link silently pulled the bowstring back and released it, the arrow instantly killing the small animal. He removed the arrow and picked up the rabbit along with the other he had killed a few minutes earlier. As he headed back to the campsite, his thoughts wandered. More specifically, they wandered to the young princess that he had helped rescue the day before. She was as beautiful as people said, if not more. He loved her smile; as little as he saw it. As Link got closer to Nathan and Zelda, he could hear them laughing.  
"And then," he heard Nathan say, laughing, "I finally found him, desperately beating a tree branch with his sword!" They both laughed. Link sighed. Nathan was sharing Link's "Undead Tree Incident."  
"Hey, you saw it from a completely different angle. From where I was lying, it looked _exactly_ like the hand of a Redead," Link said, emerging from the trees. Nathan and Zelda laughed, while Link just shook his head.  
"Take these," he said, handing the rabbits to Nathan. He sat down and looked at Zelda. "Tell me, your Highness, have you ever seen a guy get a full-blown kiss from a Moblin?" Link asked, Nathan immediately giving Link a horrified expression.

"Explain to me," Ganon said slowly, trying to contain himself, "Exactly _how_ an entire _kingdom_ can completely disappear."  
"I-I don't know, Lord Ganon," the Moblin said, terrified of his monstrous superior. Ganon glared down at the Moblin. He was hiding something.  
"Is there something that you're not telling me?"  
"N-no, my lord. I tell you all I know." Ganon studied him hard.  
"Where have I seen you before?" he asked.  
"I… I am humble servant, Lord Ganon." Suddenly, Ganon remembered.  
"You were the driver of Princess Zelda's prison carriage," he said. He focused on the Moblin, and, using his magic, raised him in the air. The mortified Moblin squealed, his legs flailing around.  
"What happened?" Ganon asked.  
"W-we attacked. W-we try to s-stop them, but they get away with Princess. They say you should leave pointy-ears alone." Ganon's eyes narrowed.  
"Who?"  
"T-two adventurers. One wear green, the other red." Tears of fright streamed down the Moblin's face.  
"Where?"  
"L-lost Woods." Ganon snarled and shot a fireball from his fingertips, incinerating the Moblin. High-pitched screams emanated from the creature.

"Hey, Zelda, wake up." Zelda woke up to Link shaking her shoulder. It was very early in the morning. The sun wouldn't come up for another few hours.  
"What is it?" she asked, yawning.  
"You'll see. Follow me." Zelda wrapped a blanket around herself and followed Link. They walked through the forest for a short distance, meeting Nathan at a small clearing with a stream running through it.  
"Shh," Nathan whispered, not taking his eyes away from the clearing. He pointed. "Look there." Zelda looked to where he was pointing and gasped. The animal was very similar to a horse. It had a shimmering, almost glowing, silver coat. A soft white mane ran down its neck. A single horn protruded from its forehead.  
"A unicorn," she whispered.  
"They're fond of maidens, you know," Link said. Zelda looked at him. "Go ahead." Zelda cautiously stepped out into the clearing. The unicorn looked up quickly, and then slowly bent its head back down to the stream, lapping up the cool, clear water. Zelda slowly continued toward the graceful beast, and finally reached it. She slowly and nervously reached out, and began to gently caress the animal. It slowly raised its head again and looked at her. All she found in its big gray eyes was comfort. She smiled at it. It suddenly nuzzled its head against her, making her laugh. Link and Nathan smiled, watching this spectacle. Nathan nodded to Link, and they slowly approached the gentle beast. Seeing that Zelda didn't view them as a threat, it allowed them to touch it as well. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. The unicorn snorted and ran away.  
Wait!" Zelda cried, but it was too late. Link and Nathan peered into the woods, seeing a Goriya quickly trying to get away.  
"We've been spotted! Come on!" Nathan yelled, he and Link drawing their swords. The three chased after the monster, winding between the trees. Link took the lead, Nathan in the middle, and Zelda at the end, trying to keep up.

The chase led them to a cave. Torches lined its rock walls. The entrance finally opened up. The Goriya, tired of running, turned around, drawing its crude blade and snarling. Link blocked its attack and twisted his sword around, disarming it. He stabbed it in the center of its chest. The Goriya made one final, desperate swipe at his face and died. Link removed his sword and turned back to Nathan and Zelda.  
"Are you two okay?" he asked. Zelda nodded, but Nathan was staring in another direction, his eyes wide with fear. Zelda and Link turned and found what had drawn his gaze. A loud screech echoed from deep inside the cave, along with several tapping sounds. The outline of a giant arachnid appeared in the shadows. It was a red Deeler, greatly increased in size. It finally stepped out of the shadows. It looked down on them with eight black eyes. Link, being the tallest, only came up to its knees. Zelda shrieked, and Nathan and Link both took a step back, raising their swords. Snarls echoed from other tunnels leading into the cavern. Stalfos and Lizalfos, clad in crude armor, trailed out of the tunnels. Zelda chanted in a foreign tongue, and stalagmites shot out of the ground, impaling several of the monsters to the ceiling. The Deeler lunged at Link, its fangs wide open. Link barely blocked it and returned with a blow to its head. The monster squealed, but it did little damage to its hard exoskeleton. It smacked Link out of the way with one leg and chased after him.  
Zelda and Nathan were having their own problems. More skeletons and lizards poured out of the tunnels. Nathan proceeded to hack his way through the swarm, Zelda firing bolts of golden magic. Nathan slew a Lizalfos, and twisted out of the way of two oncoming attacks, causing the two attacking lizards to stab each other.  
Zelda continued to use her magical powers, but she was quickly running out of energy to do so. She turned around to see the skeletal face of a Stalfos. It smacked her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She turned to see it raise its sword coming down towards her face, but another blocked it. Link shoved the Stalfos back and chopped its head off. Suddenly, the Deeler knocked him away. Nathan, finishing off the last Stalfos, ran over and helped Zelda up.  
"Listen," he said quickly, "I'm going to break open its abdomen. When that happens, I want you to blast the hole. Do you understand?" Zelda nodded weakly. Nathan ran to help his friend. The Deeler had grabbed Link by its fangs and had thrown him against the wall. Link's sword was still doing nothing to its head. Even its eyes were protected. Nathan summoned all his strength and chopped off the monster's stinger. Zelda immediately fired a golden bolt of magic into the creature's wound. It squealed as its exoskeleton suddenly shriveled and became softer. Link took this chance to stab it in the eyes, his blade going straight to its brain. It dropped him and backed off, screeching horribly and bleeding black blood. Finally, it fell still. Link removed his weapon from the corpse. He turned to face Nathan, who was supporting Zelda. Both of them looked afraid.  
"Link," Nathan said, "drop your weapon, turn around, and kneel." Link let his sword clatter on the ground and slowly turned around. He immediately kneeled before the sight he saw. A large, powerful dragon with gold scales had come from the passageway.  
"Powerful one," Nathan said, knowing that disrespecting the beast would mean certain death, "Forgive us of our intrusion. We do not wish to take anything that is rightfully yours. We merely followed a beast not nearly as civilized as you into this cave, and we were just about to leave."  
"Silence," the dragon responded, with a deep, gruff, and yet feminine voice, "and do not fear. You have slain the creature that held the key to my imprisonment. A dark man named Ganondorf Dragmire held me as a prisoner of my own cave after I refused to aid him." The three remained silent. "However, you have dealt me a great service."  
"We are happy to have done this, Superior Lady" Nathan said, slowly and nervously. The dragon seemed amused.  
"I have already told you to not fear me, Hylian." Link, Zelda, and Nathan all slowly looked up. The beast was frightening, and yet, beautiful. "Tell me your names."  
"Link, son of Arn."  
"Nathan, son of Tannis."  
"Zelda, daughter of Harkinian and Princess of Hyrule." The dragon looked closely at all three of them.  
"I am Drakyira, leader of the Golden Dragons. Great troubles will come to all of you. Zelda, daughter of Harkinian, you have a great role to play. In time, you will understand the secrets of the gods' most sacred emblem. Nathan, son of Tannis, you will face your worst fear. Do not be troubled by thoughts of what may happen; you will see all of this to the end. And you, Link, son of Arn, your trials will be the greatest of all. Never fear the powers of darkness, for that will surely be your downfall." She looked at the three of them again. "Go in peace. Know that we will meet again. My people will aid you in the final hour." The dragon turned and left, leaving Link, Zelda, and Nathan completely bewildered.


	4. Freedom's Cost

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. All original characters are the property of me.

* * *

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS_**

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter 4: Freedom's Cost

* * *

The three young people rode in silence. Each of them pondered over the words spoken to them by Drakyira. Under normal circumstances they would seem to be nothing but a bunch of lies, but something inside each of them told them to trust the gold dragon.

Zelda was unsettled about what she had been told. What did the dragon lady mean that the Princess would have a great role to play? She had also mentioned "the gods' most sacred emblem." Zelda knew that she was referring to the Triforce. Surely she had nothing to do with a sacred artifact such as that.

Nathan had his own worries. Drakyira had said that he would face his worst fear. How soon would this be? The young adventurer had a good idea what she meant, and he didn't want to face it. How could he obey her and not worry about the idea of having to face his worst fear that was also his worst memory?

Link was silent. He was nothing. No one. Just someone who goes around making money by his sword. How could his trials be the greatest of all? How could they be greater than those of King Harkinian himself? And why did he have to worry about fearing the powers of darkness? He had no intention of getting further caught up in this war. He didn't want to be a hero. He didn't have that kind of strength or courage. And he knew that Ganon would surely kill him if they met.

Nothing would change his mind. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"My lord Ganon," Mandrag said, kneeling before his master, light pouring through the stain-glassed windows into the black stoned room.

"This had better be important, Mandrag. Arise." Mandrag obeyed and cleared his throat.

"Ophelius has observed the two Hylians that took the Princess from us, and has brought us information." Ganon grinned. This was definitely worth his time.

"The Princess was taken by Nathan, son of Tannis and Link, son of Arn. They just left the cave of the Golden Dragons. Drakyira has been freed." Ganon swore. This was going to be harder than he thought, if these three were strong enough to free the gold dragon. Mandrag continued. He was used to Ganon's dark personality and wasn't afraid to tell him what he knew. Besides, he was too important for Ganon to kill. However, the next bit of news worried him.

"Ophelius said that he felt divinity coming from Link." Ganon was shocked. Surely this couldn't be the fulfillment of the prophecy.

_When all is lost, and Darkness chokes the land _

_Then shall the Hero come, but seem a normal _

_Man But blessed by the Gods is he _

_And he shall make the people free_

_He shall fight and end Shadow's reign_

_By using the Sword of Evil's Bane_

Surely Ganondorf Dragmire, rightful King of Hyrule, could not be the evil spoken of, and surely this boy wasn't the legendary hero. It was rubbish. Utter nonsense. The gods were not as strong as they liked to appear.

"I know what you are thinking," Ganon said, "and I tell you not to worry about it. I have the Triforce of Power, and nothing can stop me. Send them a welcome party. Bring them to me." Mandrag bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Harkinian stood on a balcony of Miniras, the legendary fortress of Hyrule. Its thick stonewalls were far superior to those of Hyrule Castle's. And it was well hidden in the mountains, and provided few entrances. If they were somehow attacked, archers could easily fire arrows into the enemy lines and quickly take cover. It was virtually impregnable. Unfortunately, it couldn't be used as the main castle of the kingdom. It was reserved for dire emergencies. As the main castle, too many people could leak information on its structure and a fatal weakness could be found. Besides, it wasn't exactly the most homey place in Hyrule.

King Harkinian was grateful that most of the civilians had made it to Miniras by each town having mages cast teleportation spells. The King and his own men would have escaped the same way, but their mages had been slain and there was no time to find more. He knew that Hyrule's ally, Calatia, would eagerly come and help them as soon as word reached them about Ganon. Calatia's army was enormous, well trained, and battle hardened. However, the King was still worried sick. His daughter had still not returned, and he had no idea whether she was alive or dead. Or worse- a prisoner of Ganon. He needed the help of his advisor, Orgis, but he was nowhere to be found. He was probably dead.

The King heard footsteps and turned around to see Talius approaching him, his long black hair blowing in the air.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harkinian said, referring to the setting sun.

"It is. Amazing how it can be so during times like these."

"Nature doesn't care about the happenings of the people of the world. No matter what, she carries out her own business." The Prince was silent.

"No news of Zelda?"

"Nothing," the King sighed.

"I wish I could go out there and look for her, but my duty states otherwise," the Prince said darkly.

"So do I, but you know that we can't. However, I have sent a group of men to search for her. See if we can find her." He sighed again. "I just hope that Ganon doesn't have her." Both absent-mindedly gripped the stone railing of the balcony at the thought of what Ganon would do.

"I hope he doesn't have the Triforce," Talius said.

"If he did, he would have used it immediately, and we wouldn't be talking to each other right now." He looked at his son. "So, Talius, what do we do now?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to test his heir's knowledge. Talius was silent for a moment.

"We wait. That's all we can do right now. We wait for word from Calatia."

"Good, my son. You will be a great king someday." Talius smiled.

"I hope so, Father. I really do."

* * *

The rain poured and lightning split the sky. Thunder shook the land as Zelda, Link, and Nathan quickly rode down the forest trail, their horses' hooves kicking up mud. Link was on the left, Zelda took the center, and Nathan rode on the right. Link and Nathan both had their swords drawn. Five Lizalfos stepped in the middle of the road. Link and Nathan slashed two of them with their blades as Zelda blasted three of them in the chests with blasts of holy magic. Arrows whizzed past Link's face. He turned around to see Stalfos firing on them.

_"Go!"_ he shouted, urging his horse to go faster, the monsters chasing after them. There were too many of Ganon's servants for them to fight. Far too many.

The chase lasted a little longer, the three leaving their enemies in the dust.

"I think we lost them," Nathan said a little too soon. Arrows suddenly buried deep into his horse's flesh and one grazed his leg. His steed slumped to the ground as he fell off, shouting in pain. Link and Zelda stopped and turned around. Zelda quickly used her magic on the archers.

_"Nathan!"_ Link cried. Zelda was horrified.

"Go!" Nathan ordered. "I'll hold them off. Otherwise, I'll only slow you down."

"No, Nathan," Link pleaded, "don't do this."

"Please," Zelda begged. Nathan unsheathed his katana.

_"Just do it!"_ he shouted. He slowly limped in the opposite direction.

_"Nathan, no!"_ Link shouted. He started to follow him, but Nathan turned to Link, his sword ready.

"If you come near me, Link, I'll kill you. Go. Now!" The two looked at each other's eyes. Both knew that Nathan couldn't possibly kill his best friend. Finally, Link relented. Nathan smiled softly at Link and Zelda. "Take care of each other," he said softly. He continued back down the trail. Link turned his horse around, and he and Zelda continued their flight down the road, leaving their friend to his fate.

* * *

Lizalfos, Goriyas, and Moblins surrounded Nathan. He calmly took in his surroundings. The first Lizalfo lunged at him. Nathan, ignoring the stinging pain in his leg, threw it over his shoulders and slashed it in the neck. A Moblin and Goriya attacked simultaneously. He whirled around the Moblin and hit it in the back, knocking it into the Goriya, its blade ripping through the Moblin's crude armor. Nathan chopped off the Goriya's head. He saw another attack coming. He tried to dodge it, but the Moblin's spear managed to make a light stab in his side. The beast pulled its weapon out and attacked again. Nathan cried out in pain and blocked the attack, his sword locking with the Moblin's spear. A Wizzrobe hurled a fireball. Nathan quickly pushed the Moblin in front of it. He kicked it away as it caught fire. He pulled a dagger from off his belt and threw it at the Wizzrobe, its blade sinking into its throat. He clutched his side, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to parry a Lizalfo's attack, but failed. Its club hit him in the head, and he fell to the ground, darkness overtaking him. The monsters stopped. Theypicked uphis unconscious body and carriedhim off.

* * *

Link and Zelda stopped inside a dark cave, finally finding a shelter from the pouring rain. They had taken many twists and turns, and were sure that the monsters wouldn't find them. Link sat down on a rock, still dumbstruck by what Nathan had done. Link didn't know whether or not his friend lived. Zelda looked at him, her tears mixing with the rain on her drenched face. She took a dry blanket out of her horse's saddlebag and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked over at Link. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her.

"Link?" she said quietly. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. He had lost the young man that had been a brother to him for a large portion of his life. Link didn't respond. She sat down next to him. He turned his head away. She placed her hand on his cheek, facing him towards her. His eyes were red and puffy, full of internal anguish and torment. Fiery anger was clear in his blue eyes. She hated to see him so hurt, so vulnerable. He suddenly threw his arms around her, crying into her shoulder. She wrapped the blanket around him as well and cradled him in her arms, resting her head against his, finally breaking down.


	5. Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. All original characters are the property of me.

_**

* * *

THE LEGEND BEGINS **_

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter 5: Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil

* * *

Nathan cried out in pain as he was slammed back down onto the dark, cold stone floor.  
"Changed your mind yet?" Ganon questioned, glaring his red eyes down at him, his hands still sparking from the magic he had just used on his captive. Nathan groaned.  
"No…" he said weakly, "I won't betray them…" Ganon roared and blasted him with electricity again, using it to raise him in the air, twirling him around. Nathan screamed again, the bolts running through every part of his body, the magic keeping his heart from stopping. Ganon used the Triforce of Power to strengthen his spell.  
"You _will_ tell me!" he ordered. "Where are they!? Where are the Hylians!? You can't have all just disappeared! _Tell me!"_ He slammed Nathan back against the wall, canceling his spell. Nathan fell back to the ground. He glared up at Ganon, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Ganon, having further abused the Triforce, cried out in pain as tiny spikes shot out of both hands. After a few moments of holding his bleeding hands, he looked down on Nathan again.  
"If you think that there's still hope for you; that your friends will come and save you, then forget it," he said. Nathan didn't reply. "I'm taking measures to make sure that they believe you're dead." Nathan glared at his enemy. An evil atmosphere emanated from him. Its cold, dark hand clutched at his heart. He despised it.  
"It doesn't matter," he responded quietly, "it doesn't matter whether I live or die. I will not betray them, Dragmire. You will not rule this kingdom."  
"It is mine to take back, peasant. My family ruled this land long ago. But we were driven out. Our power was usurped by _vermin._ We-"  
"You're a liar," Nathan interrupted angrily. "The Dragmires nearly destroyed Hyrule. They made it a kingdom filled with monsters. The entire country was a _slave camp._ They-" Ganondorf cut him off with his dark magic. But this time, a shadow enveloped Nathan. He could still see, however. Except, he saw something other than his cell. He saw the beginning of his worst memory. The day his father died.  
"No…" Nathan whimpered.  
"Perhaps _this_ will break you. I've seen that it is futile to extract information from you. I will just have to be patient. I'll wait for Ophelius to give me the knowledge that I need. And then, I'll make you my loyal servant. Sadly, you won't remember who you are, so I still wouldn't be able to find out what you know. But as I said, I'll have to be patient." He grinned maliciously.

* * *

Link quickly cut down the Goriya opposing him.  
"Keep running!" he shouted at Zelda. As they had continued their travels that day, they had been found again. And once again, there were too many. Both of their mounts had been slain. Zelda and Link continued running, narrowly dodging the arrows flying at them. Suddenly, they stopped. In front of them was nothing but an ivy-covered rock wall. There was nowhere else to go, and the monsters closed in on them. Their snarls were almost like mocking laughter directed at the two youths. Link held his sword in an offensive position, stepping in front of Zelda. A Moblin, presumably the leader, judging by its size and more ornate armor, revealed something it had behind its back. Zelda gasped. Link's mouth dropped open in shock. The beast was holding what looked to be the bloodied head of Nathan. It had been created by powerful magic, but Link and Zelda didn't know that. The Moblin smirked at them. Link cried out in anger, beginning a raging charge towards it. The rest of the group was about to attack when suddenly shouts were heard. The shouts of Hylian soldiers. Spears and arrows cut through the air into the monsters. Cries of "There she is!" and "Defend the Princess!" were heard. Link rammed his blade into his foe's stomach. He ripped it out, twirled around and knocked off its head. Zelda fired magic into the crowd of monsters.  
As quickly as it had begun, the fight ended. The leader of their saviors rode up to the two, removing his helmet to reveal long black hair, a well-trimmed beard, and various battle scars.  
"Ammon?" Zelda said.  
"My lady, we have to get you to your father," he responded. "Are you all right?"  
"I'll… I'll be fine."  
"Good." He looked at Link. "And who are you, sir?"  
"My name's Link," he answered uneasily. His rage with the Moblin hadn't quite gone away. Ammon looked to Zelda.  
"Your escort?" Zelda nodded. Ammon looked to Link, smiling. "I think that his Highness will be pleased to meet you." He looked behind him and whistled. A soldier walked his horse up, guiding another.  
"I am sorry, but we only have one," Ammon apologized. "Master Link, so that the Princess can have her own horse, would you mind shar-"  
"No, he can ride with me," Zelda said. Ammon bowed his head.  
"As you wish, my lady."  
Zelda climbed onto the horse, Link getting on in back of her. Minutes later, the company was off, riding back to Miniras. Zelda, completely exhausted, fell asleep against Link.  
A few soldiers stayed behind to burn the bodies, including the fake head of Nathan. _

* * *

"Zelda!" _Harkinian cried. He and his daughter ran toward each other, ending in a tight embrace. The King had tears in his eyes. "Thank the gods," he whispered.Ammon was overjoyed himself. He loved the three members of the Royal Family and was always happy to serve them. Their joy was his. He smiled as Impa and Talius ran to hug the Princess. He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing another person they had found.  
"My lord," he started. Harkinian looked over at him. "We found someone else that I think you'd be happy to see." Orgis, the King's advisor, stepped forward, bowing. Harkinian laughed.  
"Orgis," he said.  
"It's good to be back, your lordship," the old man responded. He had long gray hair and wore a royal blue robe, the crest of Hyrule, the Triforce with a red phoenix below it, embroidered onto the chest. Harkinian looked to Ammon.  
"Ammon," he said, _"thank you."_  
"My liege, thank the gods that we were able to find them. In fact, if it weren't for this young man here… well, the Princess would probably be in the hands of Ganon right now." Link had been standing off to the side, still dwelling over Nathan's fate. Zelda piped in.  
"Father, this is Link, son of Arn," she said. Link looked up, hearing his name. He noticed Zelda and the King looking at him. He quickly took a few steps closer and kneeled.  
"He and… another saved me from Ganon's minions," Zelda finished.  
"Arise," the King ordered. Link obeyed, looking up to Harkinian. The King took the youth's right hand in both of his, shaking it firmly. he said quietly and graciously.  
_"Thank you."_  
"It… it was an honor… your Majesty." Harkinian let Link's hand go.  
"You said that there was another that helped save you, Zelda," he said. "Where is he?" Both Zelda and Link remained silent, looking to the ground. The King had been in enough battles to understand what had happened.  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He looked to Link. "Please, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to tell me or one of my servants. We will see that it is done." Link thought for a moment.  
"Can I… can I have my own room, my lord?" he asked timidly.He thought that it was a foolish request, but right then, Link needed his privacy, and he wouldn't get it if he roomed with all the other villagers. The King smiled.  
"Of course. You have given me my daughter back. This is the least I can do."

* * *

_"Go, Nathan! Get out of here!" Tannis ordered. He shoved his son, a burning beam falling where the teenager had just stood. Tannis was trapped. There was no way out other than a fiery death.  
__"Father!" Nathan cried.  
__"Get out of here!" Nathan jumped back as the roof caved in. There was no way that Tannis could have survived.  
__"No!" the young man cried out in agony.  
_"No!" Nathan cried out in agony. "Father…" he sobbed. Ganon smirked at his captive.  
"Pitiful coward. You could have saved him, you know. You could have jumped in there and helped him get out. Then he'd still be alive. But no, you were weak. You failed him," he said coldly. Nathan continued sobbing, the painful memory too great to bear. With a wave of Ganon's hand, the memory started again. The King of Evil was thoroughly enjoying himself.  
"I will break you one way or another, and so far, this seems to be the best way."

* * *

Link was sitting on his bed. He looked at one of his brown leather gauntlets. It covered the majority of his forearm, and left the tips of his fingers exposed, making it easier to work with his fingers. The pad that covered the back of his hand had the image of the Triforce etched into it. On the bracer part of the gauntlet was a phoenix, an upside-down triangle below it. The crest of Hyrule. He and Nathan, who had gauntlets like these except black, had etched these symbols into them soon after they lost their parents. Nathan's mother had died giving birth, and Link's father had died as a soldier in service to King Harkinian. This was during the tragic Moblin raids, a terrible period of time in which the Moblins seemed to rise up and started to brutally attack villages. This included Kakariko Village, where Link and Nathan had grown up. Link's mother and Nathan's father had both died there. Soon afterward, the two of them decided to be adventurers, helping those in need and doing their best to ensure that no one had met the same fate as the two of them. They were about fifteen then. They seemed to believe that they were invincible. Now, four years later, Link realized just how wrong they were. He hugged his pillow, mourning for the loss of his best friend and greatest ally.  
Link didn't realize that at that moment, Princess Zelda was doing the exact same thing. **

* * *

LadyAkki45:** Thanks for putting this up as Story of the Day! Glad that you liked Nathan and Drakyira. 

**Dark Sheikah:** Thanks! I guess I can write depressing stuff, if I want to. But then, why would I want to write depressing stuff? I don't get myself sometimes.

**Patronus:** Aside from the fact that it seems that everyone's doing an OoT novelization these days, I chose the first Zelda because it left so much open. Glad you like it!

**G. Reaper:** You're welcome for the criticism. Personally, I don't see what point there is to loading something with swearing, but that's just me.  
You've got the right fic. It's just that as Patronus put it, I'm filling in the holes. If this was exactly like the game, then Zelda would be saying junk like, "THANKS LINK YOU ARE HYRULE'S HERO." Hey, maybe I should end it like that…

**Haycoughwhaha now they cant get my name:** Yep. Nathan's gone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Miniras

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. All original characters are the property of me.

**Okay, time to refresh everyone's memories about what's been going on.**

**Hyrule Castle was suddenly attacked by the armies of Ganondorf Dragmire, looking for the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganon already had the Triforce of Power and needed Wisdom to easily take over Hyrule. No one had any clue where the Triforce of Courage was. The Hylians, using magic, teleported the Triforce of Wisdom to Hyrule's most dangerous labyrinth. Right afterwards, Princess Zelda was captured, but not before she sent Impa to find help.**

**Zelda was taken away, and King Harkinian, Prince Talius, and part of the Hylian army managed to escape via an intricate tunnel system. The villages all used magicians to escape. They all went to Miniras, an ancient Hylian fortress that many thought was just a myth.**

**Link and Nathan, adventurers, found Impa and saved her from a group of Moblins. They heard Impa's story, and soon agreed to rescue Zelda. **

**Ganondorf took the Triforce of Power upon himself. However, it made him half-man, half-monster. The more he abused it, the worse he became.**

**Link and Nathan soon rescued Zelda as she was being taken to Castle Dragmire. The three all headed for Miniras. Along the way, they met Drakyira, the leader of the Golden Dragons, who gave them unsettling premonitions of the future and promised to help them "in the final hour."**

**A spy named Ophelius reported to Ganon that Link had an aura of divinity. Although he denied it, Ganon was really afraid of this, due to a prophecy about a great hero rising up and saving the people of Hyrule.**

**Soon afterward, Ganon's minions attacked the group, and Nathan stayed behind to let Link and Zelda escape. He was captured, and Ganon proceeded to torture him to find out where the Hylians had all gone, also mentioning the idea of making him his servant. Nathan wouldn't tell him what he wanted, and was forced to view his worst memory over and over again.**

**Link and Zelda were attacked again, the leader of the group of monsters showing them a fake head of Nathan. This was created by Ganon to make sure that Link and Zelda thought their friend was dead. They were saved by Ammon, the captain of the King's guard, who, along with a group of men, had been searching for Zelda. They then returned to Miniras. Thus brings us to the first non-violent chapter of The Legend Begins. That means that no one gets hurt or anything. This is probably one of… two… chapters that will be like this. Maybe one of three. I think that there'll be about thirteen chapters total.**

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter 6: Miniras

* * *

It had been a week after Link and Zelda made it to Miniras. The massive fortress of gray stone held all the people of Hyrule. Many families, however, had to stay in one room, and soldiers stayed in the barracks. Provisions that would last months were prepared. But the army was far from ready to launch an attack on Castle Dragmire itself, the fortress of Ganon built on Death Mountain. Hyrule would have to continue waiting for Calatia's response to the proposal of an allied assault on their enemy, whose influence would not be contained in Hyrule for long.

* * *

Link stood on one of the balconies of Miniras, overlooking the lush green plains and forests of Hyrule. His home country was a beautiful sight. Looking at it, no one would know that this land was torn by war and bloodshed. Again, his thoughts turned to his friend Nathan and his selfless sacrifice. Link looked to Death Mountain, standing proud and tall. His eyes narrowed, knowing that the home of his best friend's murderer was there. Link held a burning desire in his heart to personally face and slay Ganon. But each time this came to mind, he immediately shot it down. He couldn't possibly defeat the Evil King. Ganon was too strong. He knew too well how to control the powers of darkness. He also held the Triforce of Power. No one knew where he had found the relic of the gods. All they knew was that while it was in his hands, few could stand up to him, if any.  
Hearing footsteps, Link turned to see King Harkinian.  
"My lord," he said, bowing.  
"Good afternoon, Link," the King replied, walking up next to him.  
"How may I be of service?"  
"Actually, there was something that I wanted to tell you," the King replied. "Zelda told me about what happened to your friend Nathan." Link looked downward. The King continued, looking over his kingdom. "In times like these, heroes come forth. Meek and modest men show their inner strengths. Sadly, however, we lose many of these men. There's too few of them left in the world these days.  
"It reminds me of one I had the honor of knowing about five years ago. It was during the Moblin raids. A group of Moblins ambushed my men and me. My bodyguards all fell, except for a few, who gave in to fear and ran, only to run into more Moblins and be killed themselves. Of course, at the time, Ammon was leading another group and was at a different part of Hyrule. I had been knocked off my horse and lost my sword. A Moblin chieftain came down on me. But in the midst of all the confusion, one soldier stood before my enemy. This brave man fought the creature. He soon slew it, but his wounds were mortal." The King took a breath, remembering the experience. "He did not live long afterward." He looked at Link, who was still looking downward.  
"That hero's name was Arn," Harkinian said. Link suddenly looked up.  
"My-"  
"Yes, Link. Your father. He gave his life so that I could live. He was a true hero. His devotion to duty was unmatched. He was a master with a sword. And his love for you and Medilia was undying.  
"You see, Link, he may not be written into the scrolls of history, but your father's memory will live on, so long as he is remembered. Much like your friend Nathan. He made his decision, and nothing can change that. All you can decide is what to do now. Ask yourself what he would want you to do." Link was silent, thinking over the King's words.  
"I hope that I've helped you a little," Harkininan said, starting to leave. He stopped, looked over his shoulder.  
"And Link?" Link looked back to him. "Thank you again for bringing my daughter back." He left, leaving Link to his thoughts.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Then… there's no way that we can retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom?" Zelda asked Impa.  
"Not necessarily. Enough stories were spread about the Labyrinth that no one was brave enough to go in by themselves. Large groups always went in, which was always their- Zelda, are you listening to me?" Impa demanded. Zelda didn't respond; she really wasn't listening to her caretaker. In fact, she was staring in a different direction. Impa looked in the same direction, finding Link. He was a few yards away from them, going down the corridor that joined the one Impa and Zelda were in. Not noticing them, he continued down his path, finally disappearing from their view. Impa looked back to Zelda.  
"I see that, young lady," she chuckled. Zelda immediately faced her nursemaid, blushing.  
"S-see what?"  
"Don't worry," Impa laughed. "I think he's handsome, too." Zelda's cheeks turned an even deeper red. She tried to change the topic.  
"Sorry… what did you say?"  
"The Labyrinth, or Hyrule's most dangerous dungeon, or whatever you like to call it, was designed to hold back large groups. It's still dangerous for one person, but one would still have a better chance of making it."  
"What is this about one person entering the Labyrinth?" Link asked, surprising Impa and Zelda. They hadn't noticed that he had come up behind them.  
"Oh, hello, Link," Impa said. "We were just talking about the Labyrinth."  
"We sent the Triforce of Wisdom there," Zelda explained.  
"And one person could get in there alone?" Link asked.  
"Yes," Impa said. She didn't like where this was going. "But we don't-"  
"The Triforce of Wisdom would help us in the fight against Ganon?" Link interrupted.  
"In a sense, yes," Impa stammered, futilely trying to change the young man's mind.  
"I'll go," Link stated. He wanted to avenge his friend. And if this was a way to hurt the one who had killedNathan, he would do it.Impa hung her head.  
"Link-" Zelda started to say.  
"I'm going." Both Impa and Zelda knew that they couldn't possibly change Link's mind. Both also knew that if anyone would be able to successfully retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom and not use it for their own gain, it was Link.  
"I'll go get my equipment ready." And with that, Link turned around and headed to his room.

**

* * *

LadyAkki-** Yes, Nathan's alive. Wasn't in this chapter, but he's alive. There's a chance that he may be able to resist Ganon's magic. He's a strong guy. But who (besides me) knows? And thanks for pointing out that mistake to me. Stupid web site. (thanks for your chapter 6 review. I've fixed that)

**Dark Sheikah-** People really like Nathan, don't they? Thanks for your review. Ganon's a creepy guy; I'd hate to be in Nathan's place, too.

**Nephele-** Lady, haven't you heard the word "nostalgia?" And I found out that it would be "THANKS LINK YOU'RE THE HERO OF HYRULE." By the way, it would have grossed everyone out if Link scalped Nathan and wore his blonde hair as a wig in honor of his friend. Link's a brunette in this story- get used to it. )

**haylee- **Glad you liked it, and Nathan does pwn.

**LORD ELS-whatever-** Curses! This is all anyone ever asks me! (taps on telegraph)  
YOU BUFFOON STOP  
YOU CARPETBAGGER STOP  
I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT'S FOR (little rat walks up)  
The Sneak! How was that? I told that poor sap I'd give him what's for! Now go! Steal me fresh jam!  
_  
Home Star Runner rocks, doesn't it?_


	7. The Labyrinth

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 7: The Labyrinth_

* * *

Link folded up his map and placed it into his pouch. He tugged at his leather gauntlets, making sure that they were properly adjusted. He swung his broadsword, the blade cutting cleanly through the air. He sheathed it at his side.  
"Link." Link looked up to see Prince Talius standing in his doorway. Link bowed his head slightly.  
"May I help you, your Highness?"  
"I'd just like you to answer a question for me. How do you plan on getting to the Labyrinth?" Link was silent. He felt like an idiot for forgetting that his horse had been killed.  
"On second thought," Talius said, "let me answer it. Follow me." Link followed the Prince through the corridors to Miniras's stables. Talius led Link to a dark brown mare.  
"This is Catherine," Talius said. Link stroked the mare's side.  
"She's beautiful," he said.  
"And she's strong and fast. Quite possibly the fastest we have." Talius grinned. "She's also yours." Link quickly looked at him.  
"What?" Talius nodded. Link looked back to Catherine. "Thank you… but may I ask why?" Talius shrugged, looking back to Catherine.  
"I can get myself a new one. Besides, you brought my sister back, and I felt that I should repay you, too." Link looked to the Prince again.  
"Thank you."  
"It was my pleasure." The Prince looked Link straight in the eyes. "Good luck out there." He started to leave, but stopped, looking back over his shoulder.  
"Oh, and Link? Zelda likes flowers. I thought that you'd like to know." He left the stables.

* * *

"This is a beautiful sword," Ganon commented. Nathan didn't respond. Ganon swung Nathan's katana a few times, finally bringing it below Nathan's chin, forcing him to glare up at the King of Evil. Dragmire looked horrible, due to his continued abuse of the Triforce. Small horns were starting to protrude from the top of his head.  
"It would do well serving me," Ganon said menacingly.  
"No," Nathan said defiantly.  
"No? Wasn't that your answer to the opportunity of saving your beloved father?" He removed the sword, Nathan looking back to the floor.  
_Don't listen… _he thought. _Just don't listen to him.  
_"Pitiful man. Imagine how he felt. Watching his son, whom he loved dearly, betray him." Nathan was silent, trying to suppress his wave of emotions.  
"Makes me think of your friends, for some reason." Nathan maintained his stony silence. "When my men found them again. Thanks to my magic, I was able to watch it all. You should have seen their faces." Finally, Nathan looked up again.  
"You're… you're lying!" he shouted. Ganon grinned maliciously.  
"Princess Zelda was on her knees, begging them not to kill her. That wench put on such a pathetic display. It all ended when a Moblin broke her arm with his bare hands and strangled the life out of her."  
"No… I don't believe you!" Nathan cried, looking down again.  
"And that friend of yours. Was it Link? Yes, Link. It's true that he fought gallantly. Sadly for him, he was so distracted by Moblins and Goriyas that a Wizzrobe managed to hit him with a fireball." Ganon looked down on his captive. _"I don't believe I've ever heard anyone scream that painfully," _he whispered. Nathan looked up at the King of Evil. Tears had started streaming down his bloodied face.  
_"Shut up! Lies! They're lies!"_ He looked to the ground, sobbing. Ganon kicked Nathan across the side of his face and left the cell, the nearby Stalfo guard locking it. Nathan didn't know what to believe. But deep down, he knew that his will was weakening.

* * *

Link crept slowly through the woods; leaving Catherine tethered to a tree. A few minutes later, he was at the entrance of the Labyrinth. He could see a small stone building and concluded that there must be stairs into the dungeon itself. Not far beyond the entrance was a cliff. Around it was the ruins of an ancient temple. Large and broken marble columns were all that remained, along with a few altars and pieces of flooring. Link passed under a large archway, still cautiously surveying the area. He heard a pebble drop behind him. He quickly dove forward, a large golden-scaled Daria jumping down from the arch, striking the spot where Link had been with a large double-bladed axe. Link drew his sword, pointing it at the Daria. It was larger and deadlier looking than a Lizalfo. All it had on was a bronze scale mail tunic and studded leather bracers on its wrists and ankles. The Daria roared and attacked a second time, Link blocking the attack, and then the next. It kicked him in the stomach, sending him back against a pillar. Link dove out of the way as the Daria charged him. The pillar crumbled from the impact. Still on the ground, Link saw the silhouette of the Daria rising in the cloud of dust. He barely rolled out of the way as it jumped at him again. He got back up, blocking each of the oncoming attacks, periodically managing to get his own strikes in as well. The fight was forcing him back towards the cliff. An altar supported only by stones was behind him. Finding an opening, Link managed to chop off one of the Daria's horns. It roared in pain, and attacked again. Link rolled back over the altar, the Daria landing on top of it. Link blocked the Daria's attacks, which were becoming stronger. He kicked out one of the stones supporting the altar, causing the Daria to lose its balance. Link quickly stood up and stabbed it in the heart. It cried out in pain, dropping its axe. Link removed the blade from the creature. It slowly swung at him once more and died. Link stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Wiping his brow and sheathing his sword, he found a trapdoor that led into the Labyrinth and began his descent. 

Everything was dark at first, but as soon as Link closed the door, the magic within the Labyrinth came to life. The torches lighting themselves, Link could finally see what was ahead of him. At the bottom of the spiral staircase was a long corridor. It was empty save for the skeletons of previous adventurers. Link slowly walked down the cracked stone path, his footsteps echoing off the bloodstained walls. He glanced at the paintings on each, revealing the history of the Labyrinth being used to worship an ancient heathen god. Scholars believed that ancient men must have gone through the temple in an effort to prove themselves to their god. Great treasures were rumored to be there, but all who had gone there had been slain.  
Link suddenly felt the ground sink a bit under his weight. Link suddenly dove and rolled forward, narrowly dodging poison darts that riddled the wall all the way back to the staircase. Link looked back to see the darts suddenly melt, steam, and evaporate in a matter of seconds, leaving no trace of their presence. He was starting to realize why many people had been slain. The Labyrinth was designed so that the mistake of one could kill many.  
The hallway opened into a large circular room. Looking to his right, Link saw an armored skeleton, long dead. In one hand was a tattered leather journal. In spite of the horror of seeing this dead man, Link carefully took the journal. The pages were faded and yellow, but he could make out part of the last entry:  
"All have fallen in vain, for there is no treasure here." Link couldn't read the rest, except for one last little bit: "Beware the breathing idol." The last small portion of the journal was a scribbled mess.  
Link set the journal back on the ground. He wasn't here for rumored treasure; he was here for aid in the fight against Ganon. And that he knew he could find. Although, he did not know the meaning of "breathing idol."  
He stepped through one of the doorways, a barred gate slamming shut behind him. Through the bars he could see the ground suddenly open into a large pit. Spikes shot from the ceiling as it quickly slammed down into the pit and slowly rose back up. Link turned around and surveyed the room he was in, which was also circular. Four torches were on the stone wall, and the remains of dead bodies were in various parts of the room. In front of the doorway ahead of Link was a single black statue of a knight. Upon closer inspection, Link saw a single word on its base: ARMOS. The statue was massive; Link only came up to its waist. He decided to squeeze past it and get through the doorway. As soon as he touched the statue, he heard a loud, high-pitched noise. A barred gate dropped in front of the doorway. Something suddenly grabbed the back of his tunic and threw him away from the statue. Link hit the ground and rolled into a wall. The statue, an Armos Knight, had stepped off of its base and was slowly walking towards him, sword raised. He quickly got to his feet, drawing his sword. Two parts of the walls opened, and two more of the knights stepped out. The original knight's armor had turned red and black, while the other two wore gray armor. The one on the right swung first. Link dove out of the way and its sword got stuck in the wall. Hoping for the best, Link struck it below the knee, finding it to be surprisingly soft. The lower half of its left leg had come off quite easily. Link was standing behind it, about to chop off the other leg. Suddenly, it managed to rip its sword out of the wall and rammed the blade through its own torso. It barely missed Link, but still managed to tear off part of his tunic. Link was amazed at his luck. Had he been just an inch to the right, the blade would have skewered him. The statue seemed to be weakened by its desperate act, and Link took the opportunity to jump on its back, chopping its head off. He jumped back right as the second gray knight slashed at him, splitting its companion in half. Link wanted to know why the red knight had stopped, but it was the least of his worries. The statue swung again. Link ducked under the attack and chopped off his opponent's hand. He slashed at its waist, chopping the knight in half. It shattered as it hit the ground. As the darts had done earlier, the statues' remains melted into nothing. Now, it was time for the true Armos Knight to make its move. Link dodged its attack and struck it in the leg. His blade bounced off, not even leaving a scratch. The knight kicked him across the room and into the wall. He rolled away from its next swing, and struck again. Nothing. Link was getting very desperate and very worried. He backed away from the Armos Knight, quite unsure of what to do next. The statue managed to kick him again, and once again Link found himself on the opposite end of the room. As he crashed, his blade knocked against the Armos Knight's base. The creature clutched its side, as if in pain. Link painfully got to his feet, the knight trying to hurry over to him. He raised his sword and plunged it into the center of the base. The knight was starting to stagger. Link ripped the sword out of the base and got out of the statue's way. The Armos Knight crashed into the wall, breaking into thousands of pieces. As its companions had done, the Armos Knight and its base melted into nothing. The gates blocking the entrance and exit lifted, and Link limped into the next room, sword ready.

Link breathed a sigh of relief at what he saw. Upon a pedestal that came up to his chest was the Triforce of Wisdom. The golden triangle was floating, not lying, and gave off a bright golden glow. Sheathing his sword, he picked up the beautiful and sacred artifact.  
_You have done well, Link, son of Arn,_ said a small voice in Link's head. It seemed to be coming from the Triforce itself. _But I am not yours to hold. _The image of a beautiful sword flashed in his mind. Its blade was white and its hilt dark blue. A yellow jewel was embedded below the center of the crossguard, the image of the Triforce engraved below that. _Your potential lies in this, Hero of Legend. Seek the Blade of Evil's Bane. _Link felt as if a cool breeze was blowing all around him, and he found himself back outside, his wounds healed. He even found his tent set up as well, and Catherine already asleep.  
_Now sleep, Hero,_ the voice whispered. _Your time will soon come. Sleep… _Fatigue enveloping him, Link went into his tent, lying down on his blanket. He immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Open the gates! Link has returned! Open the gates!" Harkinian, Talius, Zelda, and Impa all went to meet Link as he arrived. The youth rode in and dismounted, the portcullis closing behind him. He took one of his saddlebags off of Catherine as servants came to attend to the mare.  
"Thank you," Link said.  
"Welcome back," King Harkinian said. "Come with us." Link followed the Royal Family and Zelda's attendant to a separate, private room. Link looked all four in the eyes.  
"I got it," he said seriously. He reached into his bag and slowly drew out the Triforce of Wisdom. Everyone gasped. Harkinian smiled.  
"My boy… this was the most rash and foolish action that I have ever seen you take." He looked at Link. "Thank you." The King began to reach for the Triforce, but stopped. He left his hand outstretched for a few moments. Everyone was quiet, wondering what the King was waiting for.  
"I shouldn't do this," he finally said, lowering his arm. "Zelda… come here." Zelda slowly came to her father's side, anxious about what was going to happen. Harkinian gently took her wrist and guided her hand to the Triforce. She finally rested her hand on it, a warm, comfortable burning sensation filling her heart.  
_It is time, Princess Zelda, daughter of noble King Harkinian,_ she heard the small voice say. Suddenly, the Triforce seemed to dissolve and enter into her body. Everybody stepped back in alarm as the Princess was enveloped by a golden aura. However, it only lasted a moment.  
_Now we are one…_ **

* * *

carrot stix-** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the story about Link's dad. 

**LadyAkki-** Yep, I've told you that before. Thanks for pointing that problem out. I fixed it.

**Dark Sheikah-** No real "Link/Zelda cuteness" here, but who knows what the future will bring? (Geez, people really like Nathan! Guess I did as well as I hoped I would)

**TieFighterPlt181st- **Glad you like the story. I plan to finish this. Thanks for the review!

And yes, I did take the Daria fight scene from the intro of Neverwinter Nights.


	8. Courtship

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

All right, so I broke the chain of alternating between Annoyance Slayer and Legend Begins. Sue me.

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 8: Courtship_

* * *

Link stepped into Miniras's study and began rummaging through different scrolls. The night before, he saw the Blade of Evil's Bane in his dream, with the same message that the Triforce of Wisdom had given him. He saw an image of himself holding the sword high above his head, a light shining from the white blade. The dream had changed, showing Ganon's face, grinning maliciously. He heard the cries of the people of Hyrule, but one cry stood out above all: Nathan's.  
"I believe this is what you are looking for, Link." Link looked back to the doorway. Impa was there, holding a scroll. She handed it to him. Thanking her, he unrolled it. Inside was a picture of a sword, the same he had seen in his dream.  
"The Master Sword," Impa said. "Also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Sword of Evil's Bane." She looked at Link. "It rests in the Temple of the Gods." Link looked at Impa. He started to say something, but stopped. Impa unrolled another scroll. Link glanced at it and pulled it to him. 

_When all is lost, and Darkness chokes the land _

_Then shall the Hero come, but seem a normal Man _

_But blessed by the Gods is he_

_And he shall make the people free_

_He shall fight and end Shadow's reign_

_By using the Sword of Evil's Bane_

"It's you, Link," Impa said solemnly. "It's talking about _you._" Link stared at the poem quietly.  
"That's what the Triforce said," he whispered. "I-it can't be."  
"And why is that?"  
"I'm no one! I can't possibly-"

_Then shall the Hero come, but seem a normal Man_

Link knew in his heart that he was the one spoken of, but he couldn't accept it. He sat down, his face in his hands. Impa sat by him, placing her old hand on his shoulder.  
"It's time to stop running, Link."

* * *

"My lord, we have an ambassador from Calatia."  
"Excellent. Send him in." The servant left the room, and a fair-haired Calatian man stepped in, clothed in red and gold. He was tall and had golden eyes. His ears lacked the pointed tip of the Hylians. He bowed respectfully before Harkinian.  
"Welcome, sir. What is your name?"  
"I am Torinth of Calatia, King Harkinian," the ambassador responded. "I have word from Caldin, King of Calatia. Our armies are ready, and we wish to stand by your side in the fight against Ganondorf Dragmire. King Caldin proposes that both our countries' armies meet at the shores of Hylia and launch an assault on Death Mountain."  
"This would be a wise course of action, my lord," Orgis, the King's advisor, said. Harkinian nodded. Finally, the time had come.  
"Agreed. We will ride at first light."

* * *

Link walked through the corridors of Miniras. He and Impa had spoken for a few hours, and he was feeling much calmer. He still wasn't quite used to the fact that he was the Hero of Legend, and he still had some doubt in his mind. Nevertheless, he would go to the Temple of the Gods the next day. He had faith that he would understand better.  
However, at the moment, the young man had other things to worry about. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Zelda's bedroom door.  
"Just a minute," she responded from inside. She opened the door, smiling upon seeing Link.  
"Hi, Link!"  
"Hi," he responded nervously. He held out three King's Glory flowers. Each flower had large blue, red, and purple petals on them. "I thought that you'd—oh, no." Link was horrified to find that the flowers had started to wilt a little. Zelda chuckled, taking them from Link's hand.  
"Don't worry, Link. I think they're beautiful. Thank you!" She quickly put them in a vase. Link wiped the sweat off his brow, feeling very foolish. Zelda came back over to him.  
"Do you want to go to the courtyard? It's a beautiful night," she asked. Link cleared his throat.  
"Yes, I'd like to," he said, still failing to suppress his nerves.  
"Okay, I'll meet you out there in a few minutes," Zelda responded, closing the door.

* * *

Link moved a knight, waiting for Zelda to make her move. Link was feeling much less nervous now. He was wearing his usual green cap and green tunic over a brown shirt and pants. Zelda was wearing a pink dress with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Link thought that she looked beautiful, but didn't have the courage to admit it. However, he did tell her that she looked nice, to which she blushed and thanked him, telling him that he looked nice as well.  
"You can't win this one, you know," Link teased. Zelda smiled and moved a rook.  
"Check mate." Link stared at the board, then looked back at Zelda's smiling face.  
"It's just because you have the Triforce of Wisdom, you know," he said jokingly.  
"You couldn't have won even if you had it, Link," Zelda teased back.  
"Well… _excuse_ me, Princess," Link said, acting as if he were deeply offended. Zelda laughed, and they put the pieces in a small box and sat on a stone bench next to a small pond with a statue of the Triforce in the center. The moon's bright reflection was seen in the water.  
"So, what's something you're afraid of, Link?" Zelda asked. Link thought for a moment, skipping over the obvious things like Hyrule being conquered.  
"Well… I've always hated Redeads and Gibdos."  
"Really? I don't blame you." Zelda chuckled. "Explains that tree branch story." Link sighed.  
"I know, I know." Zelda laughed, and Link looked at her. "So, what's something that you're afraid of?" he asked. Zelda didn't need nearly as much time to respond.  
"Snakes," she said simply.  
"Snakes?"  
"Snakes."  
"Now, what's wrong with a long, slithering reptile that sticks its tongue out at random?" Zelda was about to respond, when suddenly there was a crash. Both turned to find Orgis. He had accidentally tripped and knocked over a pot. Amazingly, it hadn't broken.  
"Oh, forgive me," he said sheepishly, setting it back up. "I am so embarrassed…" He went back inside very quickly. Link and Zelda looked at each other and chuckled a bit. Zelda looked back up to the sky and sighed.  
"It's getting late," she said. She looked at Link. "So you're leaving right after my father?"  
"Yes."  
"You should get some sleep."

* * *

Link and Zelda stopped outside of Zelda's room. She looked at him, smiling.  
"Link, I had a great time tonight," she said.  
"So did I."  
"Be careful tomorrow."  
"I will." Zelda suddenly through her arms around Link's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Good night," she whispered, stepping into her room and closing the door behind her. Link stood there for a moment, blushing, his hand on his cheek, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.**

* * *

Nephele-** My sole reviewer this time around. I don't why you like Beauty and the Beast so much when Aladdin pwns all. Silly sister. 

Can I get some more reviews this time? Can we try to make it to 35? Thank you.


	9. Divine Nature

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

_All right, so I'm still breaking the chain of alternating LtAS and LB updates. I promise, though, that I'll post the final chapter of Annoyance Slayer soon. Most likely Saturday or Sunday._

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 9: Divine Nature_

* * *

The moon was high in the sky. It was a few hours before midnight, and Link had finally arrived at the Temple of the Gods. He tied up Catherine, patting her on the neck. She snorted and lay down for a much needed rest. Despite the hard day's ride, Link was not tired. Shivering as a chilly breeze blew, he stepped inside the massive stone temple, lighting a torch. 

The outside of the Temple of the Gods had a blocky shape. Large indentions had been carved into it, with various images of divine beings sculpted into the walls.  
The inside was beautiful. Sculpted images of the various gods and goddesses of the world were present on the marble walls. The floor was made of wood, but a red carpet pathway covered most of it.

Link lit one torch, and all the others in the room he had entered simultaneously lit themselves. In front of him were multiple pews, an altar at the opposite end of the room. Statues of Din, Nayru, and Farore, the patron goddesses of Hyrule, were behind it. Link's eyes rested on a wood door. Something inside of him said that that was where he needed to go. He opened the door and found a staircase heading downward. He stepped onto it, more torches automatically lighting themselves, revealing his path. The door closed behind him as he continued down the dark stone passageway. It was dark and moist, completely unlike the rest of the Temple.  
Finally, he came to a wall with an inscription. Link peered closely to read it.

_Beyond this way, the Hero's Trial awaits_

_A Wyrm of Three Minds makes this Task great_

_Only the Hero can turn back this Threat_

_Enter only if you are sure of your Fate_

Link's heart was pounding. Gathering his courage, he slowly placed his hand against the wall, only to find that it passed straight through. He quickly pulled his hand out and looked at it. Nothing about it was wrong or out of the ordinary. He moved his arm forward again, finding the same result. He stepped through the disguised passage, and found himself in another dark, torch-lit room. He heard a large stone slide into place behind him. He nervously looked around, drawing his sword. The room was circular, cold, and massive. He could make out burn marks on the wall. A single window let moonlight pierce the shadows. Link took no comfort from the skeletons (none of them in one piece) lying around the room.  
Suddenly, a hidden door slid upwards. From the shadows came a growling sound. Link heard a loud, raspy noise, as if something very large was taking a very deep breath. He dove to his right, three fireballs flying past where he had just been standing. Link's skin paled as his opponent stepped out of the shadows. It was easily ten times his size. Its scales were green, its underside a pale yellow. A large, spiked tail protruded from its back. Enormous folded wings were present on its side. It had not one, but three heads at the end of long serpentine necks. It was a Gleeok, the dreaded Wyrm of Three Minds.  
The beast swiped a powerful claw at him. Regaining his senses, Link rolled beneath it, and gave it a quick slice in the arm. The cut was light, but it angered the Gleeok. All three heads snapped at the Hylian, but he somehow managed to quickly get in between two of the heads. He quickly raised his sword and chopped off its left head. The monster screamed and whirled around. Link got the wind knocked out of him as its tail hit him in the stomach. His sword flew out of his hand. He quickly got back up and began to run to it, but something knocked him off his feet. He looked upward, and to his horror saw that the Gleeok's disembodied head was now flying in the air. What was worse was that it was coming back at him, mouth open. Link rolled as a stream of fire shot past where he had just been. He jumped to his feet and ran to his sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Gleeok about to lunge at him again. Praying that his timing would be correct, Link jumped as its remaining heads lunged at him again. The middle head thrust itself into a pile of ashes, causing the fine burnt powder to get in its eyes. Link managed to grab onto the long neck of the right head, clutching it around the throat. The dragon immediately tried to shake him off. Feeling lucky that the ashes had blinded the other head, Link did all that he could to hang on. The Gleeok's left head swung again, causing Link to shift around on its neck. He was now in front, right below the beast's chin. Hearing another roar, Link looked back to see the third head flying straight toward him. He quickly let go and hit the ground rolling. He looked up to see that the flying head had sunk its teeth into the jugular of the other one. The Gleeok, blind in fury, charged him. The middle head still had ash in its eyes, but it had cleared enough to see the young Hylian. It backhanded Link, knocking him to the ground. It roared and stood over him, rearing back on its hind legs. Link saw his sword just ahead of him. Shouting, he quickly grabbed it, turned around, and held it in front of him. As the Gleeok came down, the blade sank deep into its soft underside, straight into the wyrm's heart. The dragon screeched loudly and backed away, clutching at the sword. It ripped it out, severely bending and twisting the blade as it did so. Screeching and roaring, the Gleeok and all its three heads fell, the thud causing the room to quake.  
Breathing heavily and closing his eyes, Link rested his head down on the cold hard ground.

* * *

Zelda lay stretched out on her bed. She knew it was late and that she needed to change out of her blue dress and into a nightgown, but the bed was so comfortable and she was trying to gain the willpower to get up again.  
She snapped upward as she heard screams and shouts outside. Zelda slowly opened her bedroom door.  
"There she is!" she heard someone cry. She turned to see a group of Moblins charging toward her. Gasping, she stretched out her hand. A golden light filled the hallway, and the Moblins fell.  
Ganon had found Miniras. Zelda didn't know how, but he had. And very few soldiers were still at the castle.  
A cold, dark feeling clutching her heart, she turned around to see Dragmire himself, flanked by Stalfos and Darknuts. He hardly looked like a man anymore. His body was humanoid, aside from spikes poking out of his arms and hands. Horns were starting to curl out of his hair, and his face was starting to resemble that of a pig's. He had a malicious smirk on his face.  
"Good evening, Princess," he said, almost tauntingly.  
"No!" Zelda screamed, firing a white bolt of magic out of her hand. Ganon raised his left hand, palm open, and received the attack. A white ball glowed in his hand. Grinning, he launched it back at her. She was knocked off her feet and landed on the ground, unconscious.  
"Take her back to the castle," Ganon ordered. _

* * *

_

_Link…_ he heard a soft voice say. Link slowly opened his eyes. He was not in the chamber he was in before. Finding his strength, he got to his feet. A brown-haired woman with green eyes was staring at him, as if peering deep into his soul. A white mist was settled on the golden floor, and Link could find no walls. A gray sky shown overhead. A burning yet pleasant sensation buzzed in his heart.  
"Link," the woman said again, "do you know who I am?" Link gasped. He fell to one knee, bowing his head and removing his cap.  
"Lady Farore," he breathed.  
"Arise," the Goddess of Courage said gently. "Do not fear to look upon me, Link, son of Arn, Hero of Legend." He slowly stood up and looked into her deep green eyes. In them he found a motherly comfort. Farore was wearing an emerald green dress, a golden rope tied around her waist. Two other women appeared behind her. One had fiery red hair, and the other had golden blonde. The Goddesses of Power and Wisdom, Din and Nayru.  
"You have proven your skills," Din said, looking on him with her golden eyes. She wore a golden gown with a blood red sash around her midriff.  
"You have shown that you possess the knowledge to outsmart your foes," Nayru said. Her eyes were blue, as was her dress. It had an intricate golden treelike design weaved into it.  
"And you act in spite of fear to do what you must," Farore stated. "You have shown your power, your wisdom, and your courage." She stopped for a moment. "Young Link, you are the Hero of Legend. This title has been in store for you since before you were born. You have proven yourself worthy of this title. Your righteous ways have brought you to this end." Link remained silent, taking in what the goddess was saying. He could not deny what she said, and the feeling in his heart testified of the things she spoke. He noticed the three goddesses staring past him. He could hear footsteps. Turning around, he saw a man clad in golden armor. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, and he had a neatly trimmed beard. His face was old and sharp, but wise. He was one of the gods that was rarely spoken of, for he was considered to be one of the highest of the pantheon. He was Elodeus, God of the Righteous. He stood before Link. In his hands was a sword, sheathed in a yellow and blue sheath and attached to a baldric.  
"Link," the god said with his deep voice, "do you accept the responsibilities of the title of Hero of Legend?" Link looked into the god's brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he took a deep breath.  
"I do," Link said firmly. Elodeus presented the sword.  
"Then I give the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, to you, Hero of Legend." Slowly, Link looked to the sword. He placed one hand on the sheath and the other on the hilt. He took it from the god's hands, and quickly unsheathed the sword, holding it in front of him. The hilt was dark blue. A yellow jewel was encrusted right below the hilt. The emblem of the Triforce was etched into the white blade.  
"The man that bears this blade will strike fear into the hearts of all the evil men and beasts in this world." Link sheathed the sword and strapped the baldric around his torso, buckling it over his chest. He looked back up to Elodeus and, overtaken with the god's mighty presence, kneeled before him. Elodeus placed his hands on Link's head.  
"Do not fear, Link. It is time for you to put away your past self and embrace the man that you have become. All will be well, so long as you hold true to us. Go with our blessing, young one." He took his hands off of Link, and stepped to the side. Farore took his place.  
"Link," she said. "In the morning, you must return to Miniras." He looked up to her. "Remember, Link," she spoke quietly, "do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take." She placed her soft hands on the sides of his head. He looked to the ground in reverence as Farore bent over and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Link could feel himself being pulled from the sacred place.  
"Good luck, Hero of Legend," he heard Farore whisper. "There is always hope."

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes. She was sore, and the hard ground was not helping. She groggily looked around her dark cell. She was scared to find that her wrists were chained to the wall. However, there was enough chain to allow some movement.  
"My lord, she is awake," a nearby Stalfo stated in a raspy, harsh voice. Ganon promptly entered the cell, using his magic to open the door.  
"Welcome to my home, Princess," he said. Zelda tried to cast a spell, but it fizzled in her hand. Ganon laughed.  
"Did you really think that I would allow you to use magic while you are here? How foolish of you." Zelda was doing her best not to panic.  
"W-why am I here?" she asked, backing up to the wall. Ganon was terrifying, and she wanted to be as far away as possible. He smirked.  
"You're going to give me the Triforce of Wisdom," he said. Zelda's heart sank. If Ganon had the Triforce of Wisdom, he would take Hyrule and other countries with absolutely no problem. She saw someone step next to Ganon.  
"Orgis?" she gasped. Why was her father's advisor here?  
"My name is Ophelius, girl," he responded harshly. Ganon smirked as Zelda's jaw dropped and her face paled.  
Another figure stepped behind Ganon. Zelda's eyes widened.  
"Nathan!" she cried. Nathan stepped forward, but stopped. Zelda looked into his green eyes. She was terrified to find that they were full of nothing but malice. Nathan looked to Ganon, who looked back at him.  
"What are your wishes, my lord Ganondorf?" Nathan asked.  
"You will go to Miniras and find your enemy, Link, son of Arn."  
"No… Nathan, please…" Zelda whispered.  
"I will do as you ask, my lord," Nathan replied.  
_"Nathan, what's wrong with you?"_ Zelda cried.  
"And what will you do when you find Link?" Ganon asked, grinning sadistically. Nathan smirked.  
_"I will thrust my blade straight through his heart."_ Zelda hunched over on the floor, now sobbing uncontrollably. Sneering at her, Nathan, Ophelius, and Ganon all left the cell. Ganon used his magic to lock it behind them.  
_"Link…"_ Zelda sobbed.

* * *

So, what do you all think will happen next? Leave a review.  
Why doesn't this site allow a ! and a ? to be next to each other? I'm really starting to loathe this preview thing.

**Kit-** Glad you like this. I'm sorry, but this is how the chapters are. I'm not one of those writers who can write massive thousand page stories. The next chapter is going to be a tad shorter than usual, by the way.

**Nephele-** Hooray, a cookie. Obviously, I've decided to throw in Zelda comic and cartoon allusions.  
Aladdin is your classic romance tale, where the underdog hero becomes great. Plus, Princess Jasmine is much hotter than Belle.

**Dark Sheikah- **Glad you liked the cuteness. And I bet that you're really thinking "poor Nathan" now. Thanks for the review. (Link's inability to complete a sentence is based on past experience, as I've told you in AIM).


	10. Friend, yet Foe

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 10: Friend, yet Foe_

* * *

Link ran into the darkened halls of Miniras, sword drawn. Bodies had been thrown against the wall, and everything was dark and cold. Tables had been knocked over, curtains and decorations shredded and destroyed.  
"Hello?" he called. No answer. He peered around a corner into the dining hall. He walked into it, still finding no one.  
Suddenly, Link heard the sounds of a sword being drawn and heavy approaching footsteps. He turned around, blocking his attacker's strike. Finally seeing his enemy's face, Link gasped.  
"Link…" Nathan said. It was as if he was forcing it out of his mouth. _"Kill me…"  
_"What? Nathan, no!" A look of hatred passing over his face, Nathan struck again.  
"What has he done to you?" Link cried, deflecting the attack. Nathan stood there, shaking. He looked like he was fighting for control of his own body.  
"Can't… stop…" he said with a strained voice. "Kill me! Only… way." He cried out in pain, clutching his hair. Malice taking over him again, he lunged at Link. Link rolled back over a table, Nathan jumping up onto it, continuing his fierce onslaught. Link, pinned on the ground, parried his possessed friend's blows. He kicked at one of the table legs, knocking Nathan over. Link quickly got to his feet and backed away. Nathan jumped up and charged him. Widening and strengthening his stance, Link parried and pushed Nathan's blade, disrupting his pattern. Nathan punched Link across the face, and slashed down towards Link's head. Link spun out of the way and kicked Nathan in the side. He stepped back, looking at his friend. He couldn't believe that Nathan was alive, nor could he believe that his best friend was now his enemy, a loyal servant of Ganon. Nathan, still controlled by dark magic, saw the Master Sword in Link's hand. Link saw a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, but it was suddenly replaced by one of warmth. A grin came to Nathan's face.  
"You can do it," he whispered. The evil tried to take over him again. "Help me… end this… please…" He hunched over, crying out and grasping his head. He looked up again, his face once again filled with abhorrence. Raising his katana, he charged.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take._  
Farore's words passed through Link's mind. He deflected Nathan's attacks, sticking completely with defensive moves.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take.  
_He couldn't do it. He knew there was no other way, but he could not bring himself to slay his best friend.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take.  
_It was the only way. One of them would have to die. But Link couldn't bring himself to do it.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take.  
_Nathan was gone. Unless Ganon was killed, there was no way he could be brought back. But Link couldn't possibly get to Ganon with Nathan attacking him.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take.  
_He was no longer Nathan. This was a monster Link was facing, not his best friend. It was evil, and it had no other desire than to kill him.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take.  
_It had to be done.  
_Do not fear evil, no matter what form it may take.  
_Crying loudly, Link pushed back against Nathan's sword, causing Nathan to stumble. Link kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down, but Nathan threw himself into a backward roll and got back up, deflecting Link as he rose. He launched another barrage of strikes. Their swords clashed, the sound of metal against metal echoing throughout the dining hall. Link fought as hard as he could, determined to defeat the evil that had taken his friend, and thus end Nathan's pain and torment. They parried and counterattacked each other, neither of the warriors letting up in their attacks. Suddenly, Link found an opening. He knocked Nathan's sword out of the way and thrust the Master Sword into his stomach. Gasping, Nathan dropped his sword. Link quickly removed the blade and caught Nathan as he fell, slowly lowering him to the ground. The evil left Nathan's eyes.  
"Good job…" he said, coughing.  
"Nathan, no," Link whispered.  
"Ganon has Zelda… Save her… Link…" Nathan's voice was getting weaker. Blood was starting to slowly trail out of his mouth. Link was terrified.  
"Nathan, please. I'm so sorry," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. Nathan smiled softly at his friend. He looked past Link, his eyes widening.  
"Father," he choked. "It's been a while… Take me with you…" His eyes closed, his body going limp in Link's arms.  
All was quiet aside from a young man's cries of anguish.**

* * *

**

**Lizai-** Hey, a former reviewer! (high five) Long time no see. Glad you like the story. Looks like I actually can write a serious fic, huh?  
The Lion King used to be my favorite, too. But then I grew up. :p

**DarckRedd-** I'm just taking creative liberties (such as original characters, the Master Sword, etc.). I know that Ganon's full name didn't show up until ALttP. In fact, "Dragmire" was only used in the instruction manual.  
Glad you think this is an excellent story.

_As for what happened in this chapter, I'd like to say something- I didn't do this to spite the readers. I had planned this before I even posted the story.  
You may all flame me now._

_**Janus Kamaren**_


	11. The Decisive Battle

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 11: The Decisive Battle_

* * *

Link stood in silence, looking over his friend's grave. The morning sky was gray, and there was a light mist in the air.  
"There was no other way, Link," someone said. Link turned to see Farore. He respectfully kneeled before her, but she told him to rise. Link looked back to Nathan's grave.  
"Drakyira said that he would see things to the end," he said quietly.  
"And he will," Farore responded. "Nathan is still with you, Link." Link sighed.  
"He was gone the day he was taken by Ganon's servants." This time, Farore sighed.  
"Yes, he was. But he held strong. He never betrayed you or Zelda." Link looked to Farore.  
"How did they know?" he asked. "How did Ganon find out where we were?" Farore looked straight at him.  
"Orgis." Link was shocked.  
"What?"  
"Orgis, also known as Ophelius, has been a servant of Dragmire for a long time. While he once was loyal to King Harkinian, he held more loyalty to power and Rupees. Ganon offered him both. He has been gathering information about Ganon's enemies for years." Link suddenly realized something. Orgis had been there when he and Zelda were in the courtyard. The old man had stumbled in when Zelda told Link about her fear of snakes. Link knew that Ganon wanted the Triforce of Wisdom, and would do anything to get it.  
"I have to go," Link said, starting away. Farore followed him.  
"Link, you _must_ think clearly before charging into Castle Dragmire."  
"I have to end this now," Link stated, continuing towards Catherine.  
"Link," Farore said sharply, "if you go right now, _you will die."_ Link stopped and slowly turned to look back at the goddess.  
"And you will leave Princess Zelda and the rest of Hyrule to a fate worse than death," she ended. Link looked to the ground with absolutely no idea as to what to do. He looked back into Farore's green eyes.  
"What do I do?"

* * *

Small charges of electricity still coursing through her body, Zelda lay on the ground, shaking.  
"The Triforce will be mine, Princess," Ganon said. "With it, I will lead Hyrule to a state of perfection, and all will bow down and worship me." Zelda said nothing, still groaning from pain. Ganon sneered at her.  
"You think I'm evil, don't you, girl?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He laughed. "There is no such thing as 'evil.' It is nothing more than a mere fairy tale. It was created by men who wanted to scare others into following them." He smirked at Zelda, and with a quick gesture of his hands, her shackles suddenly latched onto her wrists again. With a flick of his wrist, his magic forced Zelda to sit up. Ganon turned to Mandrag, who handed him something that Zelda could not see. Zelda gasped as Ganon took a step toward her, an enormous black snake with red and yellow markings traveling down its body coiled around his arm.  
"I would like you to meet Najeera," Ganon said. Her heart pounding, Zelda moved back against the wall. Ganon was slowly bringing the snake closer to her. Huddled against the wall, Zelda closed her eyes and looked away. Never in her life had she been this scared.  
"What is it? Najeera wouldn't hurt you," Dragmire smirked. Mandrag was laughing in the background. Zelda could hear the snake hiss.  
"She'll only wrap herself around you and squeeze tightly," Ganon continued. Zelda could feel the snake's hot breath on her skin. She shrieked as she felt its tongue lightly flick over her cheek. She couldn't give in, she just couldn't.  
"Stop," she pleaded.  
"Or perhaps she could explore your mouth and just nibble on your throat," Ganon smirked. Tears were running down Zelda's cheeks, her imagination alive with images of what the serpent could do to her. She was breathing quickly and heavily, and was bordering on hyperventilation.  
"No, leave me alone!" she begged.  
"What do you think?" Ganon laughed, shoving the snake in Zelda's face. Zelda couldn't help but open her eyes, looking deep into the snake's sharp, thin pupils. She screamed and turned the other way, sobbing uncontrollably. A Darknut stepped into the room.  
"My lord, the villagers are out of control." Disappointed, Ganon handed the snake back to Mandrag. He grabbed Zelda by the hair and slapped her.  
"We will discuss this later," he said angrily. He stepped out with Mandrag and the Darknut. He would continue after they got the villagers back under control. He ordered the Stalfos guard to come with them. 

Zelda was sobbing, her heart still pounding.  
"Despicable man," she heard a disgusted voice say. Zelda looked up to see Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Nayru was looking in Ganon's direction with a furious expression, but her features softened as she looked down towards Zelda. Zelda was surprised as the goddess sat next to her, placing a comforting, motherly arm around her.  
"It's okay," the goddess whispered.  
"Lady Nayru, please help me," Zelda pleaded.  
"I can't interfere like that," Nayru responded sadly. She squeezed the young girl tighter. "You did well," she said.  
"He's going to do it again," Zelda whispered, tears still streaming down her face.  
"Zelda, Link will be here soon." Zelda remembered something.  
"Is Nathan-?" she stopped, unable to finish the question. Nayru sighed.  
"He's left your realm, Zelda." Zelda's heart sank, more tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Is Link okay?" she whispered.  
"He will be. Farore is giving him aid." Zelda's sobs started to pick up again. The goddess placed the Princess's head against her shoulder.  
"You will be all right, my child," she whispered. "Do not fear."

* * *

Hearing the sound of galloping hooves, a small group of Moblins mounted on large boars looked up. On the hill they saw a lone figure charging them, sword drawn. The leader gave an order, and they readied their maces, the group's lone archer drawing its bow. It waited until the figure was closer and fired. The youth swung his blade, deflecting the arrow. Seeing that the boy had the Master Sword, the Moblins became worried.  
_"Charge!"_ the leader commanded, regaining his courage. 

Link saw four mounted Moblins headed straight for him. Digging his heels into Catherine's flanks, he charged them, undaunted by their attack. He cut through the first, then reached over and slashed the archer. He continued on his path, the last two Moblins chasing after him. He gradually slowed Catherine's speed, and suddenly stopped her. Catherine reared up on her rear hooves, whinnying. Link chopped off the left Moblin's head as it passed him. The last one turned around, confused. When it saw Link staring straight at it, Master Sword in hand, fear of the white blade overtook its heart. Crying out, it rode away. Sheathing his blade, Link continued his speedy ride towards his destination- the Hylian and Calatian camp.

* * *

"What?"  
"It's true. Orgis is a servant of Ganon, and Miniras was attacked." Harkinian brought his hand to his mouth. His most trusted advisor- a traitor? How could this be? King Caldin of Calatia, an aging yet strong man, looked somber. Talius looked to the ground, devastated by the news.  
"What's happened to everyone?" Harkinian asked Link. The youth sighed.  
"Several are dead, but most of the villagers have been taken to Castle Dragmire. The guards have been slain, and-" Link stopped for a moment, but continued. "Zelda has been taken." Harkinian clenched his fists. He looked to Caldin.  
"We launch the attack today," he said. Caldin nodded in agreement.  
"I will alert my captains," he responded, stepping out of the tent. Harkinian looked to Talius and Link.  
"You two will sneak into Castle Dragmire and free the prisoners while Caldin and I attack Castle Dragmire from the front."  
"Lady Farore told me of a secret tunnel that will lead us into the dungeons," Link said. He had told the King of his experiences earlier. Harkinian nodded.  
"Good. Talius, go find twenty of our best men to go in with you."  
"Yes, Father." Link and Talius left. Harkinian stepped out into the sunlight, his gaze resting on Death Mountain. His fury was awake. Ganon would fall that very day.

* * *

"I have an idea, my dear," Ganon said, Mandrag behind him.  
"I won't give it to you," Zelda spat. Nayru had left a little before Ganon had come back. Zelda was doing her best to hide her fear. Ganon smirked.  
"Ah, but you haven't heard my idea, or rather, my decision." He grabbed her face and forced her to look into his hateful eyes.  
"Either you can give me the Triforce of Wisdom, or I will single-handedly slay every last Hylian villager right in front of you. You would look into the eyes of every man, woman, and child as I took away their lives. Think quickly," he said, stepping back. Zelda was lost. She couldn't do this. She couldn't end the lives of thousands, especially if she had to look into their horrified faces. But she couldn't give Ganon the Triforce, leaving everyone to a life of hellish bondage. Ganon grinned, knowing that he had the Princess trapped. He wouldn't kill her- her power had far too much potential. She would make a wonderful servant.  
"My lord!" Mandrag suddenly cried. Ganon heard a roar outside. He stood up and looked out the barred window. Swearing, he hurried out of the cell.  
"Come!" he ordered Mandrag. Since Ganon had forgotten to do so, the guard slammed the door shut, using its key to lock it. Zelda tried to look out the window, but her chains wouldn't allow her to stand that high.

* * *

Ganon and Mandrag stood on a tower, overlooking the valley at the summit of Death Mountain. The silver and blue-colored armor of the Hylian army shone brightly, while the bronze and red armor of the Calatians did the same. The banners of both countries blew in the wind. Ganon closed his eyes, clenching his fists. He began to glow with a dark red aura. Large stone doors in the castle's black walls opened, as well as the main gate. All was silent for a moment, but the silence was broken as Ganon's armies marched out of the darkness. They were as large as the Hylian and Calatian armies combined.  
"Settle this," he said. "I have summoned our allies. They will be here soon."  
"Yes, my lord," Mandrag responded. He looked back to the enemy, unable to hide the fact that he was unsettled by their presence. 

Harkinian glared at the oncoming troops. Despite the fact that the ground was covered with Moblins, Goriyas, Darknuts, Stalfos, Wizzrobes, Lizalfos, and other horrible creatures, the King of Hyrule was not afraid. He began riding in front of his troops.  
"Ammon," he called, "take your division to the middle! Split the enemy in half! Krin, take your division to the right flank! Take heart, and do not back down!" The King addressed all of his soldiers.  
"Arise, my brothers! Now is the day! You can now take back all that Ganon has taken from you! Our country, even our very freedom that we hold dear will be restored! They are strong, but they do not have the heart of a Hylian! The courage of a Hylian!" He looked over his troops.  
"And now, my brothers!" he called, looking at them intensely. "By the love of your wives and your children, I command you all to bring justice to our enemy! By the love of your families, I command you to stand as men of Hyrule!" The soldiers roared in response, raising their weapons above their heads. Harkinian looked to Caldin, who had given his own speech to his troops. Caldin nodded to Harkinian. The Hylian King looked back to the troops, holding his sword high in the air.  
_"Onward, Hylians!"_ he cried. Crisp, clear, powerful notes from horns of the Hylians and Calatians echoed throughout the valley. The allied soldiers charged toward their enemies.  
"Fire!" called Mandrag, riding through the ranks on his black stallion. A volley of arrows fired into the air and rained down on the impending army. In response, the soldiers raised their shields above their heads, protecting themselves. Undeterred by the losses they did have, the armies kept charging. More arrows shot into the air, but the results were still the same.  
It was at that moment that the Hylian and Calatian soldiers collided with the armies of Ganon.

* * *

Despite the thick walls, Link, Talius, and the rest of the troops heard the cries of the battle outside. They broke down the door and entered the dungeons of Castle Dragmire.  
"Would you have any idea where she is?" Talius asked, drawing his two broadswords.  
"No," Link admitted. "Let's keep looking." The group quietly made their way through the halls, but found no one in the cells. Suddenly, cries came from five men in the back. Link, Talius, and the rest of the soldiers turned to see a small group of seven Lizalfos attacking them. Unfortunately, the hallway was too small for all of the Hylians to engage the monsters. Link turned to see another group attacking the front. Alerting Talius, he cut through two Lizalfos. Talius and a few of the other soldiers immediately began backing him up. Link saw one Lizalfos running up the stairs.  
"Link, kill it!" Talius shouted, chopping through more oncoming Lizalfos and Goriyas. Link shoved a Goriya out of the way and ran up the stairs. He had to stop the lizard before it alerted the entire castle of their presence. He saw it turn a corner and followed. He realized that he couldn't catch it, and stopped. He suddenly threw the Master Sword down the hallway and into the monster's back. It squealed and hissed, and finally fell silent. Link pulled the Master Sword out of its back, and looked up to see three more Lizalfos charging him. He deflected the first's attack and slashed it down the chest.  
"Zelda!" he called. 

Zelda looked upward. Did someone just call her name? She could hear the sounds of swords clashing down the hallway.  
"Zelda!" the voice called again.  
"Link?" she responded, quietly at first. She heard the cries of more of Ganon's minions. Her skeletal guard seemed nervous.  
_"Link!"_ Zelda screamed. The Stalfos guard blocked an oncoming attack, but its opponent knocked off its head. Link stepped into view. He grabbed the skeleton's key ring and unlocked the cell. He ran to Zelda, who immediately raised her wrists towards him. He finally found the right key and unlocked the shackles on her wrists. Taking her by the hands, Link helped her up. Upon standing, Zelda immediately through her arms around Link's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She then threw her face into his chest, tears streaming from her eyes. Link pulled the trembling girl closer to him, resting his forehead on top of her head.  
"Zelda, I'm so sorry," he whispered. The Princess was still shaken up by her experiences as Ganon's prisoner, and continued crying into Link's chest. The chainmail beneath his tunic wasn't very comfortable, but she didn't care at the moment. Link shushed her quietly.  
"It's okay," he whispered.  
"Link," Zelda sobbed, "I'm so sorry about Nathan." Link squeezed her tighter. He wanted to stay with her, but he couldn't. He had found her, and he knew what he had to do next.  
"I have to go," he said softly. Zelda sniffed. She knew that he was going to confront Ganon, and that she would surely die if she tried to interfere.  
"I know," she responded. She finally looked up at him and saw a cut on his forehead. She placed a hand on the cut and closed her eyes. Link gasped as he was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura. It only lasted a moment, but when it was done, all of Link's cuts and bruises were gone, and he felt strength flow through his body. Zelda rested her head against his chest again.  
"Be careful," she whispered. Link stepped back a little, gently placing a hand beneath her chin. He tilted her face up towards his. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. She gasped as he suddenly pulled her to him again, kissing her. Suddenly it was over, and Link looked into her eyes again. He brushed her tears away with a worn and calloused thumb.  
"Your brother's with me," he explained. "We need to find him first." Zelda nodded and followed Link out of the cell.

"Talius!" Talius looked up to see Zelda running to him. He caught his younger sister in a tight embrace. The remaining nine soldiers were relieved to see that their Princess was still alive.  
"Zelda, I was so worried," he whispered. "Are you all right?"  
"I will be."  
"Good." Talius looked to Link. "Link, thank you so much. We need to find the rest of the prisoners, and then we'll head out."  
"Your Highness," Link said, "I can't go with you. I need to take care of something." Link turned around and headed down a dark hallway.  
"Link, wait!" Talius started to follow him, but Zelda held him back.  
"Let him go, Talius," she said, and he reluctantly consented. Zelda could only pray that Link would be all right.

* * *

Link walked down the corridors, no enemies lunging out to hinder him. Somehow, he knew where Dragmire was.  
_Link, this way…_  
Link stopped, hearing a small voice. He looked to his right, but saw nothing more than a black wall. However, he could feel in his heart that it was an illusion. He stepped through the fake wall into a small room lit by candles. The walls were much brighter than those of the rest of the castle. In front of him was a small altar. On it was a bow of fine workmanship, as well as a quiver of arrows with silver fletching. He pulled out one arrow. The shaft also had a silvery color, and the tip itself was made of silver. He put it back into the quiver.  
"Welcome, Link," he heard someone say. He turned around to see Farore.  
"What is this place?" Link asked.  
"This castle was once used for righteous purposes. However, ancient sages once saw that a great evil would corrupt it. And thus this chamber was built. Its existence and its contents have since been kept secret. Not even Ganon knows of this room. The arrows behind you are the Silver Arrows. The Master Sword will destroy Ganon, but not until he has been pierced by one of these arrows." Link nodded. He turned and clipped the quiver to his belt and picked up the bow. He turned to speak to Farore again, but the goddess was gone.

* * *

Ganondorf was standing in silence in a large, circular room. Enormous black pillars supported the ceiling. The door behind him slid open. He turned around, knowing who would be there.  
"Link, son of Arn," Ganon greeted. Link said nothing, the door closing behind him.  
"You have come far," the King of Evil continued.  
"I will end this today, Ganon," Link responded, glaring at his foe. Ganon merely laughed.  
"So brave," he said, "yet so foolish. As I said to your friend Zelda, I will purify this land and bring its people back to the way they should be- free from the current dynasty's filth." Link wasn't fooled.  
"There is a difference between helping people to better themselves and making them your slaves, Dragmire."  
"Perhaps there is, perhaps there is not. Whatever the case, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long, and you have proven that you will not leave your ignorance." The hideous man drew his sword.  
"Let us finish it," he growled.

* * *

**  
Lizai-** Yep, Nathan's gone. Sad, huh?  
Actually, I went to a story of looking past people's outer appearances and seeing who they really are, as well as one of doing all that you can to help loved ones. It features a young man and a young princess who, along with some friends, battle against an evil wizard.  
Wait... doesn't that sound like The Legend of Zelda? 

_Special thanks to my sister, Nephele, for helping me with Ganon's "I will purify this land" comment, and for her help with Nayru's dialogue._


	12. Good and Evil

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

I'm an Eagle Scout! Woot!

Sorry for the long wait- I've been on vacation, and we've had some company over for a few weeks. The latter's not much of an excuse, though.

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 12: Good and Evil_

* * *

Ganon immediately took the offensive, running straight at Link. Having years of fighting experience, the youth was undaunted. He nocked a Silver Arrow onto his bowstring and drew it back to his lips, taking aim at his foe's heart. He released the string, the arrow flying through the air. Ganon easily spun out of the way and continued his charge. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hit his opponent, Link dove to the to the right, throwing his bow aside. He faced Ganon and drew the Master Sword while getting up. Ganon came at him again, coming in with a diagonal strike. Link blocked and counterattacked, but Ganon evaded the youth's strike. Their swords continued clashing, sparks flying from the blades each time they collided. Ganon swung down towards Link's head, but he deflected it, pushing against Ganon's blade and turning the Master Sword at an angle, causing Link's right fist to smash into Ganon's face. In retaliation, Ganon kicked Link in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Link quickly got back up.  
"Well done," Ganon said, some blood streaming out of his nose. "You have drawn first blood, and you have shown that you can control your fear and are confident in your abilities." Not responding, Link adjusted his stance. If the Master Sword disturbed Ganon, he wasn't showing it.  
"But now it's time to be serious," Ganon said.

* * *

Outside, a battle was raging. The Hylians and Calatians had successfully split Ganon's forces in half and flanked both sides. Cries rang out from both armies, blood staining the valley. Magic spells flew through the air, although most of it was coming from Ganon's Wizzrobes. However, despite the number that had fallen, all was looking well for the Hylian and Calatian forces. Several of Ganon's minions were giving in to fear.  
Mandrag's blade clashed against Ammon's. Blood and sweat ran down the faces of both. Determination was in the eyes of Ammon, while malice was in those of Mandrag. Believing he had found an opening, Mandrag swung his blade down towards Ammon. The Hylian slashed upward, hewing off Mandrag's arm. Mandrag cried out in pain, which was soon ended by Ammon's sword breaking through his black armor and thrusting into his heart.

Harkinian stopped, taking a good look around. Ganon's forces were falling, but why were the hairs on the back of his neck standing up? A loud, high-pitched horn blew. Harkinian and many other soldiers turned to look back behind them. Caldin spoke first.  
"Arcadians," he whispered. The barbarians hailed from the land of Arcadia, once the home of a very wise and advanced civilization. However, political uproar led to the country's ruin, and the people had given into their carnal desires, becoming a repulsive band.  
Their skin was heavily tanned, and their faces had either striped or blocky markings of various colors. The Arcadians chanted in their native tongue, all of them riding enormous lizards known as Dodongos or on hideous, one-eyed arachnids known as Ghomas.  
"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Harkinian shouted, a large division of soldiers doing so.  
"Royal guard, to my side!" Caldin ordered, Hylian and Calatian horns echoing once again.  
"Charge!"

* * *

"All right," Talius said. "You four, take the door to the right. Zelda and I have the left." The four remaining soldiers ran down the right passage, the Prince and Princess entering the left. As soon as Talius and Zelda entered, a door slammed shut behind them. Talius growled and rammed his shoulder into it, but it wouldn't give. Zelda looked upward and gasped.  
"Talius, watch out!" she cried. She raised her hands above her head, creating a magical shield with a watery appearance. An arrow struck the shield and fell to the ground harmlessly. Talius looked up to see Orgis, or Ophelius, with a bow in his hands. His eyes narrowed. The old man smirked at them. They were in a small room with a balcony.  
"Greetings, my Prince," Ophelius said. "Ironic, don't you think, that your life is-" The traitor was interrupted as the balcony crumbled, below him. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground, breaking his back. He gasped out profanities directed at Zelda, whose hands were still glowing. Mustering what little strength he had left, he raised his left hand and pointed in Zelda's direction, chanting in a dark tongue. Suddenly, he stopped. He gasped and his eyes widened, one of Talius's swords thrust in his heart. The traitor sighed and laid his head back, his eyes closing.  
The door opened again.  
"Let's go," Talius said, removing his sword. The left the room, and heard hundreds of voices down the right passage. The other soldiers had found the captured Hylians.

* * *

Link was thrown against a pillar. He ducked below Ganon's next strike, and managed to strike Ganon lightly on the stomach. Ganon roared in pain and fury, lunging at Link, who continued to evade him. The symbol of the Triforce glowing on his right hand, Ganon began to change. Screaming like a madman, his muscles grew larger as he continued his assault. His skin was turning into a dark shade of blue. His stature grew even larger, most of his armor tearing away. His horns grew larger and curled. Breathing heavily, he glared at his foe. Ganon was more of a monstrous pig than a man.  
_"Curse you, Link,"_ he growled, his voice much deeper. "_Die!"_ Throwing his sword to the side, Ganon raised his right arm. Electricity swarmed out of his fist, and a gigantic silver trident appeared.  
Link prepared himself. He would not give up. Hundreds of thousands would suffer if he gave in. This creature had taken many lives, including the hero's greatest friend. And he had harmed Zelda.  
"This ends here, Dragmire," Link said, charging his foe. Ganon whirled his trident around, ready for the attack.

* * *

Soldiers launched small bombs into the mouths of the Dodongos, but the battle was growing worse for the Calatians and Hylians.  
Hearing an ear-piercing roar, Harkinian turned to face Castle Dragmire. His heart sank into his stomach as he saw several black dragons rising from behind the fortress. His men gasped as they saw what had happened. Harkinian knew that they could not win this battle. Raising his sword, he looked up to an enormous black dragon flying straight towards him.  
_"For Hyrule!"_ he cried, charging the beast, knowing his end was near.  
But it didn't come. More earth shaking roars and cries reached his ears, and Harkinian looked up to see what was happening. The soldiers cheered as gold dragons, led by Drakyira, attacked the black dragons, as well as the rest of the enemy forces.  
The gigantic reptiles' punches were heard throughout the battlefield, draconic blood falling to the already stained grass. Harkinian was overjoyed at his fortune. But there was still a battle to be won.  
"Onward!" he cried, cutting through more hostile foes.  
Link charged Ganon, ready to strike. Smirking, the pig whirled his trident around, pointing it at Link. Black electricity fired from its tips, throwing Link to the ground and continuing to shock him.  
The Hero of Legend cried out. Never had he felt pain like this. He felt as if his very soul was being ripped in two. His heart felt like it would explode. Ganon laughed as his foe rolled on the ground, screaming in pain. He finally stopped.  
"It is over, boy," he taunted. "You should have realized that it is impossible to stop fate. Now you will face your own."  
Link rolled over on his back, barely able to move. He had failed. After all he had done, he had failed. The free lands of the world would fall.  
_Arise, Hero of Legend.  
_Link gasped as he heard the voice of the Triforce of Wisdom. A blue glow surrounded him. The pain completely disappeared, and strength returned to his limbs. Ganon was stunned, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
Link, however, realized very quickly what had happened. Zelda's power as a Triforce bearer as well as her love had revived him, allowing him to accomplish what he had to do.  
Roaring, Ganon fired at Link again. The youth raised the Master Sword, catching the spell. The sacred blade glowed white as it caught the magic.  
Ganon fired again, but this time Link rolled to the side, disappearing into a shadowy area of the chamber. Dragmire swung his trident, knocking down a pillar, but he still couldn't see his foe. He turned around and caught a glimpse of Link. He launched another spell, but Link had moved to the left. He had a Silver Arrow nocked onto his bowstring. He released it, and the arrow flew straight into Ganon's heart. Ganon squealed in pain as he felt divine power flood his evil heart and mind. He ripped it out and threw it to the side. Seeing Link charging him with the Master Sword, he made a quick thrust with his trident. Link tried to move out of the way, but one of the blades cut the right side of his abdomen. Shouting and ignoring the pain, Link thrust the Master Sword deep into Ganon's heart. Ganon gasped and his eyes grew wide. Link removed the sword, and Ganon backed away, dropping his weapon and clutching his chest. Breathing heavily, he looked at his own blood on his hands. He looked back at Link.  
"Link," Ganon choked, falling to a knee, _"you will never be truly rid of me."_ Ganondorf Dragmire fell to the floor, finally silent.  
Link exhaled and sheathed his sword, the door behind him opening. Clutching his right side, he left the room, the door slamming shut again. Blood was streaming between his fingers, and he was feeling dizzy.  
He fell to his knees, darkness clouding his mind. He bent over, supporting himself with his right arm. He could barely see. Everything seemed so distant.  
He could hear footsteps in the distance, and someone crying his name.  
_"Zelda,"_ he whispered very quietly to himself, _"I'm so sorry…"_ Link fell flat on the cold, hard ground, the darkness finally filling his mind.

--

**Lizai-** Just see The Little Mermaid in German. It's crazy.

**Dark Sheikah- **Actually, Zelda had magical powers before she had the Triforce. She uses them quite a bit in chapter 3. The Triforce just amplifies her power a bit. Ganon also has much more experience than Zelda.

Yep, Nathan's gone. Or so we think… DUN DUN DUN!

Gotta love those divine beings. I can tell that you enjoyed the fluff.

**Hyrule Master-** Glad you like it, and thanks for the reviews. "Dragmire" is used as Ganon's surname in the SNES instruction manual for ALttP, and "Harkinian" was the King's name in the old Zelda cartoons and comics.

Ammon seem familiar? )

**LadyAkki45-** Hey, thanks for the reviews! For one- I didn't want to write all those dungeons, and I think that dungeon scenes can get really boring in fanfiction.

Yeah, I decided to change the Calatians, simply because I wanted them to be different from the Hylians.

It's true, Minas Tirith and Miniras are very similar. Although, I think "Miniras" came from a random Arthurian name generator. Same with Talius, Orgis, and Ophelius.

Yep, Nathan's toast. I've actually already read what Zelda Comic has. "I AM ERROR."


	13. A Healing Rain

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nathan, Ammon, Talius, Orgis, Ophelius, and Mandrag are all the property of me. However, the name Mandrag is the property of Nintendo.

* * *

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS**_

By: Janus Kamaren

_Chapter 13: A Healing Rain_

* * *

"How is he?" Zelda asked, worried.  
"He's fine. Exhausted, but perfectly fine," Harkinian responded.  
Zelda and Talius had found Link bleeding to death in Castle Dragmire. Zelda had cast a healing spell, but since then she had been worried that it was too late.  
Now, she was with her father again, back in Hyrule Castle, standing just outside of Link's room.  
"I spoke with him for a few minutes," the King said. "He told me about what happened with Ganon." The King took a deep breath. "Dragmire hurt him very badly. It was so bad that Link knew that he was about to die. But he says that you gave Triforce power to him when he found you, and that it saved his life." Zelda looked up to her father.  
"He loves you," Harkinian continued. "I can tell by the way he speaks of you, how he looks at you, and how protective he is of you."  
"But, Father," Zelda whispered sadly, "it's impossible for he and I to-"  
"Not necessarily," the King said, knowing what his daughter was going to say. Zelda looked up to him again. "Traditionally, nobility marries nobility, but that is not what is written in the law. Didn't I always tell you to study that?" the King added, grinning. Zelda smiled and embraced her father tightly. He laughed and held her close.  
"It's been a while since I've had one of these," he said.  
"I love you," Zelda said, burying her face in her father's chest. "Thank you so much for coming after me."  
"I love you too, Zelda, and I would go to the ends of the earth to keep you happy and safe. I want what's best for you, and I know that giving you a prince would only make you miserable, and I couldn't die peacefully knowing that. Besides," he smiled, "I've noticed that your brother spends time with Caldin's daughter, Seline, every chance he gets." Zelda giggled. She turned her head, looking into Link's room. He was still asleep. She looked up to her father.  
"May I see him?"  
"Go ahead. I think he would appreciate that very much." Harkinian kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked down the corridor.

Zelda sat in the large chair next to Link's bed. His eyes were shut, his chest rising up and down as he breathed. Rain pattered against the window, with thunder and lightning in the distant hills. Somehow, it was peaceful and soothing.  
The Princess looked at Link. She was amazed by all that this young man had done for Hyrule. Not just Hyrule, but for her.  
She reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Link shifted, and he reached up and touched her hand. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked over to Zelda. A small smile formed on both their lips.  
"Hi," he said softly.  
"Hi. How do you feel?" Zelda asked. Link grinned.  
"Almost every part of my body hurts," he admitted. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better, thanks to you."  
"Good." Link looked at his clothing. He was wearing a clean set of his usual outfit- brown shirt and pants with a dark green tunic.  
"I see that somebody noticed my normal taste in attire," he commented. Zelda laughed. Link looked at her again. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long, billowing sleeves, and with a black velvet bodice. She had a silver belt around her waist and a silver circlet on her forehead. A gold necklace with a blue gem hung from her neck.  
"You look beautiful," he said. Zelda sat on the bed next to him. She bent over him, slipping her arms beneath his neck.  
"Link," she whispered, _"thank you for everything."  
_"You saved my life."  
_"Thank you,"_ she repeated, closing her eyes and kissing him on the lips. He closed his eyes returned the gesture, gently caressing her cheek as she continued kissing him. Suddenly, she stopped and smiled at him, looking into his blue eyes. She could easily see how tired he was.  
"Go back to sleep," she whispered, brushing a few loose brown bangs out of his face. She kissed him once more and stood up, watching his eyes close as he turned his head to the side. Zelda picked up an extra blanket and stepped outside onto the balcony, sitting down on the bench, leaving the door open a crack.

Hearing the door squeak a bit, Link opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and slowly sat up, wincing from his aching muscles. He put on his boots and pulled off one of the blankets, wrapping it around his shoulders. He stepped out into the cool night air.  
Zelda looked up and smiled at Link as he stepped out onto the covered balcony, looking at the oncoming storm and sitting down on the bench. Zelda slid over and curled up against him. Link repositioned himself in the corner of the bench, wrapping an arm around Zelda as she laid her head against his chest. He held her tightly, the warm blankets covering them both.  
"I love you," Zelda whispered. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
"I love you too," he responded softly.

* * *

One week later, the land was filled with excitement and laughter. A festival was being held in celebration of Ganon's defeat. Everyone in the kingdom was there, along with many Calatians. Even Drakyira and the Golden Dragons had come, although this unnerved several villagers.  
Ever since he had gotten his strength back, Link had been hailed as a hero. The King had officially presented him to the people that very day, declaring him a true ally of Hyrule, the highest honor that could be achieved in the kingdom. He was allowed to go into the castle any time he wanted now, and he would always receive a warm welcome there.  
"Excuse me," Link heard a small voice say. He looked down to find a young girl, no more than eight years of age. She wore a simple yellow dress, and her brunette hair was pulled into pigtails. He knelt down, taking his hat off.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Are you Link?" the little girl asked.  
"I am," he responded. The little girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you," she said simply, running back to join the party.  
Link was touched by the girl's action. He stood up, putting his cap back on, looking over the people enjoying the festival. Thousands of people were dancing, various songs were being played at once, and the largest bonfire that Link had ever seen was roaring.  
He knew that it had been worth it. All the toil, sorrow, and pain he had gone through for these people had not been for nothing. He could feel in his heart that the gods, and even his parents, were very pleased with him.  
However, he wanted a moment alone. He stepped away from the party, going inside the nearby woods.

"Need some time by yourself?" Link turned around, knowing the voice he had just heard. He saw Nathan before him, only looking a bit lighter and slightly translucent. He grinned.  
"Nathan," he said. His friend smiled his characteristic smile.  
"You did well, Link. I must admit, that I'm very impressed."  
"Nathan," Link said, his mood suddenly getting worse, "I'm sorry that-"  
"No, Link. Don't say it. You did what had to be done, and I'm very grateful for that. Living like that was horrible and painful for me. Thank you." Nathan grinned. "Besides, you know I held myself back. Otherwise, you couldn't possibly have won." Link laughed.  
"Oh, _really?"_ he said, obviously in disagreement. It was like old times again. Nathan laughed, but then his expression softened.  
"Link, take care of Zelda. You will need each other."  
"I will."  
"I'm sorry that I can't stay longer. Have courage, my friend, and you will find your way." Link's eyes misted, but he held back the tears.  
"Goodbye, Nathan."  
"Farewell, Link." Nathan turned and literally walked through the trees, deeper into the woods. He finally disappeared in the darkness.  
Link watched him go, and continued to stare into the midst of trees afterward. He pondered the things that Nathan said, wondering what was going to happen in his future. Feeling someone tugging his arm, he turned around to see Zelda. She smiled and kissed his cheek, telling him to come back and dance with her.  
Taking one last look over his shoulder, Link followed Zelda, a hand on her shoulder.

**THE END**  
**OF _THE LEGEND BEGINS_**

--

I can't believe that I finally finished it. Before anyone asks, yes, I do plan on a sequel, based on Zelda II: The Adventure of Link.  
I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, especially those who reviewed. I hope that you all enjoyed. Personally, I think that it's my best work so far.  
I hope this proved that, yes, I actually can write a serious story. )  
(oh, and the little girl kissing Link? I ripped off the movie _Saints & Soldiers_.)  
-Janus Kamaren

**LadyAkki45- **That's true, what could be better? Glad you liked the story.

**Dark Sheikah-** Fine, there's your fluff? Happy now? )

**Harrypotterfan-** Actually, a lot of this was inspired by Lord of the Rings. I even listened to the soundtrack of RotK all throughout the writing of this story. And I imagine Harkinian being more like Theoden than Aragorn.

**Nephele-** (other reviewers- this is my sister, and she and I discussed her review on the phone) Don't look too deeply into the responses to reviewers, okay, squirt?  
Man, you're so going to kill me now…


End file.
